A DAy of Change
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: JAcob imprints on Edward. They fight. Edward Goes saves Bella. Hearing a voice he runs to save JAcob. But is Bella who they think she is? Twist ending JAKEWARD. AU
1. Chapter 1 Save me from myself

Jacob stood condemned in silence. How could he have let it elevate this far? He looked up at the small hut in front of him. He cleared his mind and walked in, giving in on the urge to see the face of his now imprinted one. Before he was able to say anything, Edward glared at him.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to protect Bella." Edward searched Jacob's thoughts but found that he was focusing solely on the knife Edward had in hand.

"Don't.." Jacob sighed, _Am I really going to say this?_ Edward glared at him frustrated with the fact that Bella was left unattended to and vulnerable.

"Hurry up and make up your mind! Bella is alone and she could be in danger. I need to go stop Victoria and you are stopping me from doing so." Edward snarled hearing Jacob curse him.

Jacob smirked at Edwards reaction then frowned. _Bella?_ Sigh. _That's the only thing he's worried about. _Confused at why Jacob would feel sad about the comment, Edward stepped towards Jacob no longer disgusted by his smell.

"Don't go." Jacob said looking away. Edward eyed him carefully.

"What?" Edward whispered quietly, shocked and angry that Jacob would say such a thing to him.

"I said don't go." Jacob repeated firmly looking at the older vampire before him. _He smells different. _

"I heard what you said. Not to mention that I heard everything you've been thinking since you stepped in her. And just you know _you_ smell_ Differently _too so its not just me!" Edward clenched his hands realizing that Alice would make it sound like a compliment and tease him later.

Jacob blushed lightly and looked away, "Sorry." Edward looked at Jacob, he never expected to hear Jacob apologize.

"You better get back to your post, and let me do my job. It was obviously a mistake to allow you this opportunity to speak with me." Edward turned away agrivated.

"No! Why can't you take care of damn Bella? She's be safer with us both. And your family and my pack can handle the vampires." Jacob moved over to Edward and stood directly behind him, so when Edward turned around he stumbled backwards. Keen to make sure that Jacob didn't realize it was because of his heaving chest near his own, He looked at Jacob sneering.

"Since when do you care? Besides, I'm the strongest and I won't let them get close to Bella's house. We need to keep this from human eyes remember?" Edward backed away from Jacob and sighed frustrated. Why won't he just give in?

"Then let me fight too. And send Alice or Leah to Bella. I'm stronger than both." Jacob followed Edward as he searched for a tool that would assist him in the battle.

"No!" Edward pushed the wolf back.

"Why the hell not?" Jacob moved closer to Edward realizing he would need to force Edward to let him.

"Because! You need to protect Bella! I love her more than my life and If I cant hold them back you have to be there to protect her while we try to push them away. I thought you had a crush on her so why are you running from her now?" Edward shot at him.

Without thinking, Jacob thought the second worst possible thing he could when around Edward_. I imprinted on at stuck up bastard that's why. _ Edward eyed the wolf then turned away. _Like any of that if my fault!_

"Listen here you stupid little dog! You better protect Bella!" Edward grabbed Jacob's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Hell NO! I wont go near that slut! Deal with it Edward I wont go!" Jacob growled, trying to ignore the fact that he wanted to make Edward shut up, by pressing his lip against them. Edward was too angry to hear the thought.

"You stubborn little, Leave now!" He let go of Jacob and walked to the other side of the room rubbing his temples angrily. Jacob looked down angrily and hurt. He knew, that he had to do what every Edward wished of him. All Edward had to do was wish it. Just like a slave, Jacob made his way towards the door.

"Fine, I'll leave. But not to protect your stupid girlfriend. And I wont come back." Jacob took a step.

"Finally! Kill yourself while yourself at it, save me the trouble." Edward smiled victoriously. Jacob felt his heart sink at the words. He wanted to tell himself that Edward hadn't meant it. He wanted to refute the order, tell him the truth. But his body went numb. He took a step and phased into a wolf, angrily running towards the first thing in his head. The cliff.

Edward thought about the few emotions which had crowded his head then disappeared just as quickly as the came. He knew that they were Jacob's, and it frightened him that the wolf could feel such pain and hatred. He felt like running after him, his sweet smell still lingering in the empty room. Shaking his head, he walked out of the hut to the group of wolves and vampires.

Carlisle and Sam nodded at each other and walked to the middle.

"Alright, Every wolf get with a vampire," Sam began. Leah walked towards Edward thinking _I call the jerk! _The phased wolves laughed at her comment and claimed the other vampires. Sam looked at her, knowing more or less what she had thought.

"Who you calling a jerk?" Edward looked at her angrily.

_Jacob phased as he ran out, I understand that what he said didn't make you so happy but still, give him credit for telling you. I mean it happened two weeks ago. And its not like you get to pick who you imprint on._ She stopped to look at Edward and sat down licking her paw. _I don't like you. But for Jacob's sake, we're all trying to be nice._

"What are you talking about mutt?"

_Obviously you used the imprint against him and ordered him to leave. No one would feel that much pain unless their imprinted discovered they were slaves to them._ Leah looked at Edward. It began to dawn on her that Jacob hadn't told Edward about the imprint.

"THE WHAT?" Edward doubled over laughing at the matter. Leah barked at him angrily. He stood and looked at her frightened, everyone looked over. And Sam, now phased, understood her anger.

"What seems to be the problem Edward?" Emmet looked at his brother worried.

"Jacob imprinted on me. Stupid mutt. He ran away and now she's mad because I'm laughing at him." Edward smirked, he had the upper hand. After all Jacob had to do what he ordered him to do.

_Bastard! Where did he go? You know he was thinking about killing himself when he left! _Leah pleaded with him. _What did you say?_ She jumped him when Edward stayed silent. Sam stepped in front of Carlisle and bowed his head to let him know that Leah meant Edward no harm. Rosaline sneered at the female wolf, she did not like seeing her Brother being pushed around by anyone other than herself.

"How do you do it? Control the person who has imprinted on you?" Edward looked up at the wolf worried.

_I'm not going to tell you so you can make a slave out of him. _

"Damn it! I'm the only one who can stop him correct?" Edward looked away from Leah, guilty and frustrated with the fact that his question was not answered. Sam turned back into and put on his shorts, then walked over to Carlisle.

"Your son is endangering Jacob. We must fight with out him. He has something he has to do. Leah off him now. Before its too late. Edward knows where to go. Now lets go. Edward, if Jacob doesn't come back unharmed. I'm afraid I'll be forced to kill you. Carlisle, our agreement was that we would not harm each other. You wont be able to protect him." Edward sat up as Leah backed off and he looked at his father. He could the sorrow in his eyes as he realized his son was on his own. Edward stood and sprinted towards Jacob, his sent was fading and there was wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob sat at the edge of the cliff, naked. He sighed looking down at the body of water below him. The sharp rocks calling him down. He replayed Edward's words in his head. When he looked down he saw Edward at the bottom, yelling his name. the yelling seemed louder. And he could smell him again. Jacob phased into his Wolf form and howled, walking to the edge of the Cliff. Edward ran behind him and grabbed his fur pulling him off the cliff.

"You stupid mutt! How dare you not tell me you imprinted on me! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you've cause. Not only does your entire pack hate me, but Bella is going to be very angry at me! More so, if she found out you were only doing this because I told you to!" Edward scolded the Wolf.

_I don't have a choice! You really think I wanted to imprint on you? Let alone a guy! _

"Don't go thinking you are the only one being affected!"

_Look who's talking! I'm your freaking slave! You really think I want this? You really think this is easy? Its not…._ Jacob moved away from him. _You hate me anyways, I might as well do this. That way I don't have to go through this. _

"Well to bad because I forbid you from killing yourself!" Edward smiled looking down at the large puppy. He had complete control and would not loose it.

_Why are you here? What does it matter to you? You only care about Bella._

"That's why I'm here. And I order you to phase back, now."

Jacob looked up at Edward and phased, blushing avoiding eye contact. Edward looked away realizing he'd made a mistake.

"Don't you own a pair of shorts?" he sighed, Victoria was coming, and he had to come take care of Jacob?

"You told me to leave so I did. Not my fault I had to phase and rip my shorts off." Jacob turn sheepishly away. Edward turned towards him, forgetting he was naked.

"And that's my fault? I didn't know that you'd be my slave and you didn't say anything!" Edward fumed.

Jacob looked at him, _can I phase back now? Or are you enjoying this?_ Edward looked at him, he wanted to say no but didn't know which one he wanted to say it to.

"Please?" Edward mumbled, hoping that the wolf would make up his own mind. Jacob shrugged and phased back immediately pushing Edward to the ground as he did.

"What was that for!" the vampire yelled, finding no information in the teen's thoughts.

_Something's wrong. Stay down._ Jacob moved off Edward and jogged to a tree sniffing the air. Edward decided to stand rather than allow the wolf the pleasure of ordering him around.

"I don't see anything." He walked forward snapping a twig as he did. Jacob turned around and began to run menacingly towards Edward.

_I said stay down, you good for nothing leech! _

"You don't mean that." Edward moved aside slowly turning as Jacob jumped past him. Growling Jacob prepared to pounce on the moving object in the forest.

_Don't you smell it?_

"No. It's just a rabbit or something. Stupid dog." Edward turned around and began walking towards his family. They hadn't spotted any vampires yet.

_Edward Cullen_. A voice appeared very lightly at his ear. _You're forgetting something. Or someone. _

"Bella!" Edward ran quickly towards her house, remembering that she no longer had someone to protect her. When he arrived at the house, her father was gone. He jumped up to her room panting.

"Edward?" She ran to him and hugged him, "I was so scared. When Jacob didn't show I thought something happened. Are you ok? What's going on?"

"Jacob's fine. He came to see. Refused to let me go. Said I had to protect you because, he couldn't." Edward looked down at her holding her. "He imprinted."

"What?" Bella looked at him, she felt angered that her friend refused to protect her, but understood that an imprint was stronger than anything. "With who?"

"He didn't tell me." Edward smiled lightly, glad she could not read his mind. He didn't lie to her, Jacob didn't tell him, Leah did.

"Where is he?" Bella looked up at Edward, she knew he was hiding something but did not want to accuse him of anything.

"I. I don't know. He ran off. I'm sure he's fine. Are you alright?" Edward smiled and kissed her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But, Charlie. He went out." Bella placed her hands in her back pockets nervously, "More than an hour ago." Edward looked at her.

"Where?"

"He just said that he'd be back by twelve. Its past that. And he's still not here. Did you, I don't know sense him or something?" Bella looked down at her feet then back up at the silent vampire.

"No. No." _But Jacob did._ Edward looked down at her. He needed to get out, but Bella wasn't safe.

"Edward, I'm scared." She sighed sitting down on the bed holding back tears, "Jacob and my dad are gone." He looked down at her, her tears hurt him, but only slightly. Yet, Jacob had made him feel hurt without saying anything. He shook his head sitting down next to her.

"Don't be, I'm sure their fine. Jacob's strong and fast. I'm sure he probably found your dad and they're hiding out somewhere talking." Edward looked out the window. He wanted to believe it, but he couldn't help worrying over the wolf. He's left him out there, alone.

_Edward. You're heart is as black as mine. _The female voice giggled, _How is a vampire capable of love?_ Edward walked to the window worried. The voice sounded so clear, so close.

"What is it?" Bella stood looking around, the grey clouds made the old house dark. The wood creaked in the wind. Edward shook his head confused.

_You left him all alone. In the middle of no where. Open, for attack_. Edward snapped his head to the side hearing the voice next to him.

"No," he panted confused, he sensed no vampire near them. Nothing, like a ghost tormenting him.

"Edward?" Bella said frantically. _What's wrong with him. _

_Tell me, Edward. What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?_ Edward's chest began to cringe, if his heart could still beat, he was certain it would be frantic.

"Where are you!" Edward turned around yelling, she was teasing him. Bella backed away from him, frightened.

"Edward!" She repeated crying as she yelled falling scared.

_If he dies, it's your fault. But then again it doesn't matter. _Images of Jacob flashed into Edward's head. Jacob smiling, laughing, running, blushing, screaming, crying, pleading for help. Edward fell to the ground, it hurt too much.

"Stop. Stop please!"

_Those we're his exact words. Edward, what happens when a wolf is bitten by a vampire?_ Edward's eyes widened.

"Don't. Don't. I'll do anything."

_They die Edward. _

"No. No!" Edward jumped out of Bella's open window and ran. Bella watched him, he had forgotten about her. He left her alone, knowing a vampire was after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" She walked smiling. "I do love wolves. Perhaps just a bite?"

"Stay. Away. From me." Jacob held himself up leaning against a tree. He had phased back, unable to walk on all fours. He panted, hoping the vampire would let him heal for just a while longer.

"Your blood, I can almost taste it in my mouth." She moved closer towards the teen, "So, fresh, warm as it pour out of your cut. Poison take a while to heal." She popped up next to him. "Don't you think?"

He phased and jumped running, _Help, Edward. Where are you? _

"Come HERE Puppy!" she said as she tackled him. "You're mine!" she grabbed him and threw him into the trees. She skipped around giggling. Jacob whined and stood slowly. He ran towards her, certain, someone had heard the crash. Someone would come for him. Someone. Someone. No one. He fell to the floor once again, her nails digging into him.

'_Don't go thinking you are the only one being affected!' _

'_Kill yourself while yourself at it, save me the trouble'_

'_How dare you not tell me you imprinted on me! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you've cause. Bella is going to be very angry at me!'_

'_I love her more than my life'_

"What's wrong puppy? No body coming to save you?" her lips curled back revealing her fangs. Jacob whined, his body ached, he couldn't move. Her nails moved in and out of his fur. She crouched over him, giggling at her victory. "Big bad wolf isn't as bad as we thought." He fought to stay awake.

'_Kill yourself while yourself at it, save me the trouble'_

'_I love her more than my life'_ _Edward leaned towards Bella and kissed her. _

"What happens when a vampire bites a wolf?" She leaned closer to his ear, "They die."

_How can you kill something that's already dead_? Jacob inhaled slowly and turned towards her biting her face, running a short distance before falling in pain.

"You little bastard! You'll pay for this!" She ran towards him, seeing through the blood on her face and attacked him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward ran towards the sent of blood. He could Jacob bleeding and another unknown source as well. He hadn't heard anything since the last howl. His family and the pack were fighting Victoria and the newborns, they wouldn't have heard Jacob or smelled the blood. When he reach the field, there was nothing. He panted and ran around, searching for Jacob, but nothing.

"Jacob," Edward whispered, he walked to the ledge of the cliff searching for him. "Jacob," he repeated running along the edge and turning to look at the forest. "Jacob?"

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob_. She screamed giggling, her voice faint.

"Jacob! Where are you!" Edward ran towards the smell of blood, moving aside leaves. Nothing. "Jacob damn it where are you!" He fell to his hands and knees. He'd failed him. Panted, and whimpered softly as he grabbed he blood leaves and banged them to the ground.

_You'll never find him. _

Edward looked up hearing her voice pushed away by the sound of the waves.

E_dward._

He stood and ran to the cliff, diving down into the water. The current pushed against him, he swam deeper down, seeing a ball of fur caught between two large rocks.

_Jacob._ Edward pushed the rock away.

'_I love her more than my life'_

He pushed the other one off and grabbed the wolf, swimming up towards air. The current pushed them ashore. Jacob's limp body lay before Edward. He put his ear against Jacob's chest, barely realizing he had phased back. Hearing a faint heartbeat, he began pressing on Jacob's chest.

"Come on Jacob. You can do it. Please." He taking in air, he pressed his lips against Jacob's cold pale ones, holding his nose. He breathed into Jacob then went back to pumping Jacob's chest.

"Damn it Jacob! You are not allowed to die do you hear me? Now wake up." Edward stared at the teen, waiting for a response of any kind. When he got none, he slammed his fist against Jacob's chest. "WAKE UP!" Sighing he sat down, looking at him then forward.

You know how to save him. Don't you? All it takes is one bite.

"No." he whispered.

Don't you love him? Or, did you leave your girlfriend defenseless just to come and watch him die.

"I can't do it."

Do it Edward! Do it now! Or you can tell his pack that you watched him die.

"No!" Edward looked at Jacob. "How can you just let yourself die like that? Are you really that weak? You have no right to do this, first you make me hate you, then you imprint on me, make me think you actually cared and now you just die! You pathetic dog!" Edward looked away grabbing his head.

"And its all my fault. I should have never left you alone." Edward's wet hair fell over his face as he leaned against the tree bark.

I_ think that's the first time you've had a conversation without mentioning Bella._ Jacob winced lightly opening his eyes. _Sorry, took me a while to heal that time._

"I think I can forgive you, after all you were under two rocks." Edward smiled lightly watching Jacob recover.

_Oh is that all? Here I thought it just a pebble_. Jacob smiled. _You just gonna sit there or are you going to get me clothes? _

"Sorry, I jumped in with mine. Can you phase back? I'll Carry you to my house."

_That a command? I've confused, was not dying one too? _

"NO, more of a suggestion. Apparently Sam would kill me if you died."

_Here I thought you liked me. _

"You want me to carry you naked?"

_No. I don't want to me carried._

"Too bad," Edward Lifted Jacob, "We can't wait for you to heal." By the time they arrived at his room, Jacob could talk again.

"This is weird. What happens if someone walk in?" Jacob smiling, knowing Edward had been reading his thoughts and seeing his 'ideas'.

"No." He set him down on the bed and put the covers over him.

"I thought vampires didn't sleep." Jacob closed his eyes slightly.

"But humans do." Edward looked down, knowing exactly how that statement made Jacob feel. Jacob forced himself to sit up and looked at Edward.

"Look I'm better. I should go home. My dad is probably worried about me." Jacob smiled at the vampire.

"Stand. Really, try to." Edward encouraged. Jacob smiled and stood holding the covers onto him. Edward raised an eyebrow, impressed then walked closer to him. "Now try to walk. Jacob looked at Edward. He considered them commands, which gave him any strength he had left. Jacob walked slowly up to Edward, holding the blankets around his waist.

"See just a little sore." He smiled. Edward got closer to him, smiling seeing his blush. Then, poked his side softly. Jacob winced and grabbed onto Edward's shirt before falling down.

"Clearly, just a little sore." Edward spoke, keeping his lips near Jacobs. He knew the boy wanted more, so did he, but he would settle for teasing.

"Can you get off me now?" Jacob, was slightly irritated and aroused at having Edward pin him down. Nothing bothered him more, than knowing Edward knew this as well.

"No," Edward moved his lips down by Jacob's ear, "I kinda like this."


	2. Chapter 2 Breathe me, feel me

Jacob blushed, _He doesn't mean it. He's kidding. He's…_Jacob's mind went blank. Edward had pressed his body against him hitting all the right spots as he slid forward slowly.

"Am I?" Edward flashed a smirk at the nervous teen, enjoying every second of being this close to him. Jacob gulped nervously as Edward reached his hand out past his head. He watched the hand pass then concentrated on the beautiful eyes watching him.

"You should know by now," Edward ran his hand across Jacob's arm, stretching it out enjoying the warm skin beneath him, "When I say something I mean it." He lowered his body down close to Jacob, _just a little more. _

Jacob's thoughts scattered, he felt excited and nervous, slightly frightened by what Edward was planning to do and over all, concentrated the throbbing in between his legs. Edward smiled, he'd gotten the teen this far, but as tempted he was to continue, his "heart" belonged to a brunette who was probably very upset with him. He reached for the book under his bed and stood, crossing the room with in seconds.

"It's easier to see what's under my bed when I'm crouched down on the floor, don't you agree?" he smirked keeping his back to Jacob.

_What? But. He. And_. Jacob clenched his teeth attempting to control his anger, knowing he couldn't handle the pain of the phase. Edward smiled knowing his limits, he turned back to the tan male, chuckling.

"No need to be so put out," Edward sat down next to him, "you should sleep, I have to go make sure the others are okay. I'll make them leave so they won't wake you. And, I'll go check up on the wolves too." He stood setting the open book down. Jacob reached his hand up to grab Edward's , but returned it to his side in pain. Edward shook his wet hair.

"Sorry, but I have to make sure she is ok too. After the way I left." Edward walked out the door, leaving Jacob to sulk about the matter. He laid down on the floor after grabbing a pillow from the bed. _I won't sleep on something that wasn't meant for me._

Jasper looked up at his brother aroused, he'd been fighting the temptation to tackle Alice, having felt the emotions Jacob and Edward felt towards each other.

"Edward? What happen with the mutt? Are you alright? He's not dead is he?" Carlisle approached his son at the stairs.

"After what I've been through, I KNOW the dogs alive, even better. Edward is playing cat and mouse with him."

"Well, I know who the cat is." Alice smiled, she knew Edward the best, which is why they had so many arguments with one another.

"Alice, Please. Like our brother would ever feel anything towards just a beast." Rosaline stated, leaning against the couch.

"He can hear you. Which is why I came down. I think we should leave. He was attacked by a vampire. I don't know who. The sent was covered by Jacob's blood."

"Blood? Is he alright?" Esme asked, stepping towards her son. Edward sighed, they were more concern with what would happen if he wasn't ok.

"Everything is fine. We just need to find that vampire. Right now he's resting." Edward looked at Emmet.

"Sorry. Can't help wondering. So you want us to leave? I claim Alice." Emmet grabbed his sister before Jasper could.

"Fine, but we are going shopping." Alice smiled dragging a resentful Emmet.

"I'll go somewhere. Bye." Rosaline walked out happy to be away from her brother.

"We'll go inform the wolves. And, you'll go check up on Bella I presume?" Carlisle walked out with Esme.

"Yes." Edward walked out of the house and ran towards his girlfriend. She'd become the cloud of the day. When he got to her room he found it empty. The windows open. Charlie walked in, he groaned seeing the vampire and rubbed his temples.

"Bella's out. She left half an hour ago. I don't know where. But she wanted to be alone. Please, if you plan to wait for her, close the windows." Charlie shut the door. Edward heard him silently cursing the vampire for coming to his home.

Edward sat, wishing he could sleep to pass the time. The thought of being able to join Bella in her dreams made him smile. He looked at the open windows, imagining Jacob climbing in looking for Bella. He knew that she'd seen him several times at night when Edward did not come.

Jacob had purposely thought of it when around Bella to bother him. But that's all he ever revealed. He wasn't sure what happened once they entered the room. He closed his eyes, he'd become the one thing he hated. Two people.

A hour later Bella entered the room, she ignored the vampire and opened the windows.

"Out. Now." Bella refused to make eye contact with the vampire, she couldn't stand looking at him. He's abandoned her in the worst of times.

"Bella. I'm sorry. She was going to kill him. Then you. I lost it. And ran. I figured if I killed her before she got to anyone, it'd be best." Edward made his way towards the angry brunette and kissed her. Bella kissed him back, unable to resist his cool skin.

"Kill who?" She whispered through the kiss. Edward pulled her closer, usually he'd find it harder to keep his hands off her, but it was easy. He wondered why her blood seemed less tempting to him. Bella happily reacted by removing his jacket and throwing it to the floor. Edward smiled and spilt the kiss allowing Bella time to breathe and remove her shirt. She pushed him towards her bed and he happily obliged. He wanted to feel her heart race the way it used to. Bella ripped open his shirt, the buttons falling to the floor.

She removed it and pushed him down on to the bed. Edward smiled kissing her, his fingers tracing her back. Bella undid his belt as she kissed him. Edward's lips melted into the kiss, he was filled with lust, but even this did not suffice. He grabbed her and rolled on top of her. She moaned as Edward kissed her neck, slowly making his way to her chest. Her heart was beating quickly, but it still wasn't enough. Her body emitted too little heat. He moved down to her pants kissing her lips as he slid his hand down to the buttons. He looked down at her, seeing Jacob blushing up at him. _Edward? _His voice echoed in his head.


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy strikes

Sorry! That earlier side note at the bottom was not for this story! It was for another one I am going to add! XD that wont be up until September 31. (I like that date) so yeah just ignore it!

Edward sat on the floor, his hair undone and shirt off. Bella sat on the bed, upset that their romance was so short, but breathless. Edward rubbed his temples, he hadn't felt disturbed by seeing Jacob instead of Bella. In fact, he felt even more aroused than before. He wondered if it was just a result of the imprint. Still, he'd heard Jacob call his name. The voice sounded so clear yet Edward knew he was so far. Bella put her legs around Edward, allowing her to stoke his hair as he pondered about the boy who never left his mind.

"What's wrong?" Bella sighed, he'd left her unsatisfied. Edward sighed and looked at her, finally seeing the brunette instead of the wolf.

"I don't want you going near him anymore. I can't stand his smell, it" Edward's brain struggled to explain his feelings in a word."

"I know it makes you mad, but he's my friend. I won't stop being friends with him." Bella pulled herself back, leaning against the wall.

"I don't care. You can talk to him only when im there and see him when I'm beside you." He stood and grabbed his shirt.

"Edward?" Bella stood and hugged him from behind, "Don't go." Edward looked down sadly, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't tell her that his jealousy was not of Jacob but of her.

"I have to. Charlie will be mad if he finds out that I spent the night." He kissed her forehead and jumped out her window, putting his shirt and jacket on as he walked through the forest.

Bella stared after him, feeling lonely. This was the second time Edward had left her room so quickly. She wondered what had possessed him to leave her earlier. Somehow, what he had told her did not make sense. Edward would never feel agony for Jacob or Charlie, not that severe. She groaned and closed the windows, for once wishing she could read his mind.

Jacob winced, he looked outside realizing it was late. He sighed and stood slowly, the sheets falling off his warm tan skin. The open window allowed the fresh night air into the room. His skin burned, he shook off the tingling in his back. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.

His temperature rose slightly, he knew his body would be fighting an infection and phasing would make it worse. Still, he decided on phasing so he would not have to confront the vampires downstairs naked. He walked down the stairs limping his back leg. It still hadn't fully healed, and hurt him almost as much as his ribs did.

As he stumbled down the stairs, he whined. Edward was no where near the house. He figured he should just leave, knowing he would not be able to sleep because of the heat his body emitted. His wounds stung, for some reason, he could not heal as quickly.

"Jacob?" Alice smiled, "I see I'm not the only one waiting for Edward to return." She sat on the stair step into the living room. Jacob whined lightly and licked her cheek. She held back the urge to back away disgusted by his smell.

"Down puppy. Everyone else decided to take a trip. They'll be gone for a bit longer. Jasper's on his way here though. I wanted to make sure everything was ok. There's food on the floor there." She pointed towards the dog food and giggled. Jacob nudged her hand, Alice responded to his gesture by petting him lightly before he went to go eat from the bowl.

"You're just a big fluffy puppy! I'm amazed Edward could keep his hands off you!" Alice smiled, knowing the wolf understood what she meant. Jacob ate then went to lay by her feet, putting his head on her lap. Alice threaded her fingers through his fur.

"He'll be back soon, don't worry." Alice scratched the back of Jacob's ears as she spoke. He enjoyed the special treatment and nudged her, licking her face as she laughed.

Jacob whined and rested his head on her lap again. Alice sighed, knowing what had entered his head. She stroked his head softly.

"Jacob. I'm sorry. I have no idea what its like. Sam said it hurts, when you don't see them for a while." Alice looked down at her hands. "How could handle it? Watching them kiss, knowing that you could never replace Bella. Having to go everyday forcing yourself not to think about it. Not to lose control. Not cry. Even now, knowing that he's with her. That they're holding each other in their arms." Alice sighed, she would have cried if her bold still had the ability to do so. Jacob limped over to her and licked her cheeks, laying his hand down on his paws once she smiled.

"I wish I make Edward see how much he means to you. I wish I knew what your future was, or still see Edward's. So that I could comfort you, and reassure you that he wasn't doing anything harmful to you. If it makes you feel better, Rosaline hates Bella more than she hates Wolves." Alice giggled petting Jacob.

"But I think it'll be difficult for us to deal with your smell. I'm sure you're having trouble with mine too. You smell like wet dog." She smiled sheepishly putting a finger under her nose.

Jasper walked in, leaning against the wall.

"Ugh. Wolf." He moved to Alice's side glaring at Jacob, jealous of the treatment he was receiving from Alice. Jacob kept nudging Alice, asking her to continue petting him. He knew the vampire was bothered by it.

"Intoxicating isn't it?" Edward spread his legs across the couch smiling at his jealous brother. In reality, he was Jealous of Alice for being so close to the wolf and he understood his brother's emotions. Jasper, peered over at his brother, Edward's jealousy only seemed to fuel his own.

"In poisonous kind of way. Good thing I'm dead, if not I think his smell would do the trick." Jasper imagined grabbing Jacob and hurting him for nudging against Alice's chest.

"Don't let your imagination go to far," Edward warned. He stood and pulled Jasper aside.

"I know you are feeling protective but so am I. I don't like him being close to Alice, he could hurt her."

"You know how I feel about it too. But he won't be here long, after all this isn't his home. Just deal with it for now?" He began to converse with his brother about simple things. Planning the next possible Hunting trip so they could discuss what had happened.

"Edward, make him stop." Jasper whispered lightly so Alice wouldn't hear. Not that she could hear anything over Jacob's whines.

"I can't Just relax. It's not like he's doing it on purpose." Edward smirked observing his sister and …his imprinter? His lover? His smiled faded slowly. He wanted Bella, but he could not be with her as long as he thought about the wolf.

_Wow Alice smells really good. Food. She smells like treats._ Jacob nudged closer to Alice. Edward smiled, fascinated by Jacob's complete disregard for Alice as a girl_._ Jacob licked Alice's chin thinking of Edward. Edward occupied his mind with Jacob's thoughts, forgetting about his brother's anger.

_Finally someone who will actually touch me. _

Edward scoffed at the comment, knowing Jacob had intended for him to do so. Apparently the teen was still sore about being left to sleep on the floor in an empty house all alone. Edward chuckled under his breath, unable to concentrate on what Jasper had been telling him.

_Stupid mutt, if you knew what had just happened to me, you wouldn't being doing this_. Images from Jacob's brain drifted into Edward's. He was certain that he would have been blushing if he still could.

_You wish I would do this to you_. Jacob continued to play with Alice. She giggled completely unaware of Jasper's jealousy. Edward smiled, wishing for once that Jacob could read his thoughts, so that he could make the wolf run up stairs with him. He couldn't help it. Teasing him wasn't nearly as fun as doing the things that were running through Jacob's mind.

"Carful Jacob, I might use those thought against you." Edward looked at Jasper, enjoying every curse Jacob was sending at him.

Jasper, meanwhile, took the comment in the wrong way. He thought Jacob was thinking of doing things to Alice rather than to Edward. Jacob pushed Alice on to her back, licking her face as she tried to pull away laughing.

"Jacob! That tickles!" Alice laughed hysterically underneath the giant wolf. Jacob continued licking her happily.

Edward sighed, he had not been so aroused when he was with Bella, but now he was slight aggravated that he had not come sooner and taken advantage of the empty house.

Jasper watched the sight, enraged that Edward seemed not to care about how he felt. He took Edward's silence as an permission to attack the wolf. With in seconds, he clenched Jacob's fur in his hand and threw him back into the painting Alice had bought for the house not even three days ago.

Edward's eyes widened realizing what had happened. He stood attempting to catch the teen in his arms before he fell to the floor. Alice used her elbows to hold her up, as she watched the large Wolf collapse. Edward arriving by Jacob's side only a second after impact.


	4. Chapter 4: Strike 2 four you

Alice stared at the wolf in shock. Her mind told her to move, but for once, her body was as irresponsive as a dead body should be. Jasper smirked; he'd relieved his current dilemma. Edward's hands clenched, if he had not heard every prideful thought in Jasper's head, he would have forgotten he was the one who did the damage to Jacob. He would have concentrated on the wounded wolf's body, rather than vampire he once trusted.

However, he did hear every thought. And while he was concerned for Jacob, and his sister who had long ago stopped thinking, he could not control the anger with him. Jasper, too proud to feel the rage emanating from Edward, pushed his brother further with one last comment.

"Dogs, in the end, they're just as easy to kill as humans." Jasper scoffed stepping over Jacob, next to his, overly eager to attack, brother. Alice stood; ready to slap Jasper, but Edward beat her to it.

"He didn't do anything to you!" Edward punched the head below him repeatedly, holding on to the piece of shirt enveloped in his fingers.

"Edward stop it! This isn't the time. Jacob's hurt!" Alice went to the still unmoving wolf. His breath had become shallow. Carlisle stepped into the room, seeing his two sons fighting, he sent Emmet to separate them. Rosaline rolled her eyes, as her mother gasped seeing Jacob on the floor.

"Edward! Compose yourself! What happened here!" Carlisle looked between the two vampires. "Well?"

"He threw him into the wall, for playing with Alice." Edward managed to say through his clenched teeth. He refused to make eye contact with his father. Jasper sighed, knowing he'd be the one receiving the first lecture.

"Just be happy they got here before I burned your body." Edward walked past Carlisle to Jacob. Alice and his mother had poured water over his wound, hoping to receive a response to the pain.

"Edward, can you hear his thoughts?" Esme asked worriedly. Edward felt irritated, only he and Alice seemed to be concerned for Jacob because he was a friend. Everyone else's thoughts were worried about what would happen to Edward if Jacob was injured beyond repair.

"Can we please concentrate on waking him up? Or making sure he'll be ok? I don't care about what happens to me." Edward raised his voice; everyone had gone silent, allowing his words to echo through the house.

"Alright, Emmet, keep Jasper away. Just in case." Carlisle walked over to Jacob, "I'm not a vet Edward. I can't tell if something is wrong with him."

"Aren't you the one who started to study wolves when we first came here? If you know how to break them, you know how to fix them." Rosaline walked next to Edward. This was the first and last time she would assist him with the dog. The only reason she was doing it now, was because she preferred Jacob over Bella.

"Your reasons don't matter. Bella will find a way to kill me if she finds out I let her friend get hurt. Or, she'll find a way to kill Jasper, something I'd gladly help her with." Edward lifted Jacob and set him on the kitchen table.

"I'll go inform Mr. Black that Jacob will be staying the night." Esme walked out with Rosaline. Reluctant to allow the women to go alone, Emmet followed them. Jasper stepped into the Kitchen. Alice, on the other side of the table, watched the wolf.

"Alright, let's check his ribs first then." Carlisle began moving his hands up and down the wolf's sides.

Jacob drifted into abyss. He heard and saw nothing but darkness. He couldn't move, feel, breathe. Nothing felt normal, though he wasn't normal.

His thoughts were suddenly filled with the moments that had just passed. His feeling returned, and a cold hand touched his side. He heard mumbling.

Voices crowded his head, but the only word he could make out was. 'Bella'. He knew immediately that it was Edward. Nothing concerned him more than Bella. But, then there was a female voice. It was as if his hearing had been blurred as well. He listened to the conversation.

_If I help Jacob, maybe Edward will forget about Bella_? Female

mumbles

_Jacob wake up. Please, be ok_. Alice?

mumbles

_He knows his place now_. Jasper

mumbles

_Why is Edward so concerned with Jacob? He never acted to angrily when Jasper attacked Bella_. Male

_If he's not responding to pain, then he must be slowly dying, I think_. Older male

mumbles

_Poor Jacob_ Older woman.

mumbles

_I'm going to kill Jasper. _ Edward.

mumbles

He was lifted by his imprinted and placed on a cold table. Then, the real pain came. Two cold hands made their way up and down his broken ribs. His eyes slowly opened, he managed to whine softly, begging the Vampire to stop. As soon as the thought left his mind, Edward removed the vampire from Jacob.

"You're hurting him." Edward looked at Jasper, who now had a feeling of pain stricken across his face. Alice looked at her mate, understanding why he was suffering.

"Are you still proud of yourself? Or have you actually started to regret it?" Alice smiled kindly at Jacob; she could not deal with Jasper right now. Even if it had been out of jealousy, Jacob had done nothing wrong.

"Jacob? Can you phase back?" Edward placed his hand on the table, not wanting to touch the wolf and hurt him.

Jacob became conscious of the amount of damage done to his body. His leg was bent and hanging disconnected from the rest of his body. Meaning that if he phased back his leg would either be sticking out his side or his ankle would be dislocated. Other than that, he would be ok.

"I'll get a blanket," Alice left swiftly and returned with a small, but thick blanket.

"Jacob, I know it's going to hurt either way, but at least Carlisle will be able to help you once you're fazed." Edward looked down at the Wolf.

"It'll be fine Jacob; I can see the future remember?" Alice smiled, she gave him false hope, but she knew he needed to phase. Jacob nodded, his body felt weak. He couldn't phase back just yet.

"We'll wait till you can." Edward sat down across from the table.

"I'll give you morphine for the pain?" Carlisle grabbed his needle and pointed it at Jacob. Alice giggled softly, as Jacob growled warning him.

"Or not." Alice smiled. She petted Jacob's mouth playing with his nose. He, attempting to keep his mind of Jasper, concentrated on her. Edward watched his Brother, who now stood in front of Jacob. He stood and placed a hand on his brother's chest, holding him back.

"Don't." Edward moved around the table to Carlisle. "I need to talk with you." He eyed Jasper, not comfortable with leaving the tree alone, but he needed to speak alone with Carlisle, and this was his only chance.

"What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle walked Edward outside the kitchen door.

"I know you know about the Imprint. Start talking." Edward tried to find a spot where he could watch Jasper, but the wall separated them. He held on to Jasper's thoughts cautiously.

"Sam believes that, you will leave Bella for him. I do not. He claims, the imprint is what you choose it to be. Even if you don't realize that you have feeling for him, the imprint will bring those feelings out. I know you feel nothing but a friendly or brotherly emotion towards him. So I know you will make the Right choice."

"The right choice? You were against me being with Bella. Is he so bad that you prefer her over him? Never mind. Are you saying that if I wanted, an intimate relationship with him, whether or not I realized it at the moment of the Imprint, he would change his emotions to convey mine. While, I slowly started to feel such emotions grow?" Edward watched his father. Jasper had taken a step closer to Alice, but she was making sure neither of the two got angry.

"Something like that. I'm not sure. Ask Sam or Jacob." Carlisle walked back inside. Edward sighed and took one step in.

_Don't get any closer_. Jacob growled lightly in a warning.

_I'm sorry. I let my emotions get to my head_. Jasper imagined himself touching Jacob's ears. Edward's eyes widened he ran towards the two.

"Jasper no!" Edward ran beside Alice, only able to save his sister from the bite. Jacob, jumped up and launched at Jasper's hand, biting it. Carlisle grabbed his bag, ready to hit Jacob, Edward grabbed his father's hand.

"Jacob let go!" Jasper kicked the already broken leg and fell back as he was released.

"Jacob!" Emily ran into the room with Sam. Jasper, afraid of the alpha, headed for the stairs when Edward grabbed his throat.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Edward threw the vampire across the room into the mirror on the wall. It shattered over Jasper as he fell to the ground. Alice ran to him, she was angry but that did not change her feelings for him. Jacob fell to the floor again, only this time, Leah (phased) stood over him growling at the vampires.

"Obviously, you lied about him being safe. Just exactly what were you trying to get him to say Edward?" Sam turned to the stairs. Leah, hearing Jacob's thoughts walked over to Edward and sat next to him, looking away from him.

"Sam, Edward was protecting him. And while I understand Jacob, I agree with Leah. Edward, is just as responsible. Do not show him mercy." She whispered and put Jacob's head in her lap.

"Sam, forgive my son. This will not happen again." Carlisle stepped towards them apologetically.

"No, it won't happen again. I can guarantee that." He glared at the surprised vampire, "Two hours, if Jacob hasn't healed by then, the elders will come here and make sure you son regrets his decision." Sam looked at Edward. Nodding, he allowed Edward to walk over to Jacob and pick him up.

"Don't expect Edward to return soon." Sam walked out with Emily and Leah, Edward following behind him.

"Jasper, how could you?" Alice helped him up.

"He bit me! I defended myself! It's not my fault if the stupid mutt is weak." Turning towards Carlisle he sighed.

"Why did you throw him in the first place? He was already hurt. Something, no doubt that will be blamed on us." Carlisle sat down on the couch. Finding no comfort in the silence he turned to Jasper.

"He was on Alice. I warned Edward. He told me to hold back. So I did, but I can't help it if his jealousy combined with mine and forced me to attack. I don't want my Alice smelling like wet dog." Jasper looked towards a now angered Alice.

"Your Alice? I don't belong to you." She ran up to her room and locked the door.

"Dad," Jasper took a step towards his disappointed father.

"Edward warned you more than once to stay away from the wolf. I don't like the imprint as much as you do. But I respect him regardless. If it comes to it, we will move away." Carlisle walked away.

Jasper punched the wall.

"Jacob, I know your weakness. And, I will let your secret out. If it will opens Edward's eyes. You may be able to keep your thoughts from him, but you can't hide feelings from me." Jasper ran out of the house, leaving the bottom floor abandoned.

Author's note!: Sorry this is taking longer to type, I'm planning out the horror/ mystery stuff. And writing the other Jakeward (which is farther along than this one) and I adopted a Riku/Sora story. PLUS school. Sorry if I take a while. I will try to update three chapters soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Begining the revolt

"Jacob? Are you alright?" Bella leaned over him. Her warm hands heating his, her hand was removed.

"You'll hurt him. He's bruised badly." Edward held her closely, whispering so he wouldn't wake Jacob.

"He wouldn't be bruised badly if you had cared for him the way I asked you to." Bella sighed and stepped away from him. "Why'd you leave him, after her was wounded? And with Jasper! Oh all people you that if Jacob was mad it would have added to Jasper's anger and-" she stopped, hearing Edward shush her.

"Bella, you'll wake him. I made a mistake. One I'm trying to fix, please." Edward pleaded, his voice soft. Bella sighed and walked over to him.

"Fine. Just. Just don't let it happen again. He's my friend." She kissed him and walked to the door, closing it behind her. Edward looked at Jacob, then walked to his side.

"You can open your eyes now." Edward waited for the wolf to flicker his eyes open, before pinching him.

"What was that for?" Jacob looked at the vampire, wasn't it enough that he'd torn his bone out of his leg so that Edward's father could treat him?

"It wasn't torn completely out, and you heal quickly." He walked to the chair next to Jacob's hospital bed and sat down.

"Guess I'm lucky your dad works here. Otherwise, I would be home with all the people I love and explain to them that a vampire had to heal me." Jacob smiled seeing Edward smirk at his remark.

"You're lucky Jasper did not do more to you. Next time, I'm sure he'll stay away." Edward stood and walked towards the door.

I'm lucky? He should scared of me.

"No, he knows where to hit. He could of decapitated you, he showed a little control. And for that reason alone, he'd not dead. Next time, Sam and I will make sure he regrets the decision." He closed the door behind him, leaving Jacob in silence.

"Strange, when he's asleep you make sure to spend every second by his side. But when he's awake you run. Why?" Sam watched him intently.

"When he's asleep, I see his dreams. When he's awake, I see his thoughts." Edward looked at the wolf.

"And you don't want to see his thoughts?" Sam stepped towards Edward.

"No, I'm afraid them. People, can hide their emotions from me. But, they can't hide that voice in their head. The one that says, it's my fault." Edward looked down, it was strange telling Sam how he felt. Still, he owed the wolf an explanation. Even if he didn't have one at the moment.

"The imprint. You leave and he'll be a zombie. I didn't tell you earlier because, part of me hoped it wasn't true." Sam sighed and looked at the door.

"He seems fine with out me." Edward took a step forward, away from the door.

"You shouldn't fear his thoughts. The last person he blames is you." Sam stepped in and chuckled seeing Jacob.

"Bella, I didn't mean to. It's just, Edward's jealousy and my jealousy clashed and.." Jasper stopped, his mouth covered by Bella's hand.

"Why was Edward jealous? Jasper don't lie to me. What's gotten into you lately?" Bella glared at the vampire as she removed her hand.

"It had to do with Jacob. I don't know what about. Please Bella, something about Jacob isn't right. His feelings are different from his thoughts and words." Jasper looked at the brunette.

"Shut. Up. Get out. Now." Bella pushed him out the door and closed it behind him. "Let's test your theory."

"Carlisle listen, Edward is not the right protector for Jacob. He's obviously emotionally conflicted and could cause some harm to Jacob. Put me and Seth in charge. Sam won't listen to us but we can do a better job than your son." Leah leaned towards Carlisle. His hands were clasped and pressed against his lips as he waited for her to finish.

"I'm sorry, Jacob won't allow anyone but Edward. Take your refute up with him, in the meantime, stay out of my office. This line of work requires me to be in many places at once, childish delays make it harder." He waved his hand at them, working on his papers.

Leah ran out with Seth, shutting the door behind them.

"Let's go make Edward Jacob's enemy" Leah smiled and walked down the crowded hall. Seth sighed and followed reluctantly behind his older sister.

"Emmet, you saw what he did. Edward is ready to kill him!" Alice pleaded with her brother.

"I'm sorry Alice, but Jasper's not thinking right. I agree with dad. He should be sent away if he can't handle it." Emmet pushed past his sister. Rosaline looked at Alice, pity present in her eyes.

"Rosaline, you don't agree do you?" Alice looked at her sister, tears forming in her eyes. Her chest cringed as she waited a replay.

"Alice, I don't know. Jasper's been distant. Something is wrong, but I don't know what." She stood and held her sister.

"Its not fair, why is Edward always the one Carlisle listens to. When I wanted a human I was forced to give them up. But Ed gets what he wants." Alice sobbed, her face pressed against Rosaline's chest.

"Maybe, we should change that. Prove Jasper had a reason to attack Jacob." Rosaline looked down at her sister.

"Jasper, he can feel Jacob's feelings. We can use that, right?" Alice looked at her sister worridly.

"Yes. All we need to do is get Jasper on the same page. No wolf is going to tear my family apart." Rosalie made her way past Alice and down the stairs.

Sorry its so short ill try to add as many chapters as possible! ^^ Sorry! Geometry and chem. Is hard!


	6. Chapter 6: The lust

A/N: The previous one is wrong. Sorry this is the real Chapter six somehow it wasn't uploaded correctly!

"Leah! Please! Stop this now." Sam held her back from the vampire standing next to Jacob.

"No it's his fault! He knew Jasper would do it Sam! He can hear their thoughts! You know that!" Leah pointed her finger at Edward as she tried to break free from her Alpha.

"I warned him to stay away." Edward managed to say through his clenched teeth. He felt bad enough for not having been able to stop it the first time, knowing the second time was actually his fault only made his guilt worse.

"Bull shit! You hate Jacob! You wanted Jasper to kill him and you know its true!" Sam loosened his grip and looked at Edward. 10 hours ago he had hated the teen more than anything alive or dead.

"Its not my fault! I can't control what he does" Edward looked at the brunette angrily.

"But you hear what he plans to do and prevent it! You made a choice! Don't pretend like you care about him!" Leah stopped trying to get past her alpha. "He's here because of you." Edward looked at her, the rage behind her words only made the pain grow. It was his fault. He knew Jasper could not control himself, but he left Jacob alone with him anyway. He looked down at the ground, Jacob had remained quiet simply processing their words. He went over it again and again in his head. Every accusation Leah made was proven correct.

Sam spotted the pain in Edward's eyes, knowing the vampire felt bad enough about the situation.

"That's enough Leah. He's here because like it or not, it'll help Jacob heal faster. The truth is that Edward is Jacob's imprinted." Sam looked at Jacob amazed at how silent he remained.

"Not if I can help it. I'd rather die than watch Jacob slave away to an unworthy blood sucking vulture!" Leah spit at Edward. Jacob simply watched, not protesting.

"Let's go outside." Sam pushed her out of the room, knowing Edward already blamed himself enough. Jacob's silence seemed to make him even more uncomfortable.

Jacob looked down, she was right. For the first time, Jacob wished she wasn't. But, Edward had left him vulnerable. Edward twitched lightly hearing the thoughts wonder in from Jacob's brain. Edward had hoped that he would not have said it. That the words blaming him would not have come to his mind, however, they did.

He scoffed lightly, looking out the open window. For once he was glad Jacob did not share his gift, then the wolf could see through the cold gaze and see the pain. What Jacob did not notice was that Edward heard every single thought circulating through his head.

"Your right. It is my fault." He clenched his hands saying the words. He could only whisper them softly, afraid he's make a scene.

Remembering that Edward could hear him, Jacob turned to the vampire, "Edward I,"

"When we go back to school, Stay away from Bella." He measure the distance down in his head.

_You're going to leave her? Aren't you?_

He turned to the wolf, "I won't." He looked back down, knowing he'd have to run quickly to his car so no one would see.

_You can't just leave me here alone. You can't do this to me. I don't like this anymore than you do, but I-_

"Why don't you let your girlfriend guard you?" He stood on the ledge looking back at him, "You can continue blaming me together." Edward jumped out the window and ran to his car.

"Damn it!" Jacob threw his head back against his pillow and watched the window, hoping Edward would jump back in.

_Run away why don't you? Leave like you did back then. Let me guess you're calling your brother to come finish the job!_

Hearing his thoughts, Edward started his car and drove away hoping that his thoughts would fade with distance. He sped, drifting towards Bella's house. She was the one person whose thought he could not hear. Though he dreaded it before, he enjoyed not hearing someone else's thoughts in his head.

"Jasper, you know the plan?" Rosalie looked at her brother happily.

"You know his secret. Edward thinks Jacob is bonded to him. But, it seems the wolf is bonded to more than one person." Jasper walked slowly over to Alice's side.

"How will we show Ed though? He won't come out and say it. And he can sense Edward." Alice looked at her sister and mate.

Rosalie leaned across the table towards Alice, "That's where I come in. Jacob thinks I'm on his side. I need him to trust me."

"What are you real motives for this Rosalie?" Jasper looked at his sister suspiciously.

"That's for me to know. I'm helping you and that's all that matters. Emmet can not know about this." She looked at the two before her.

"I know, he'll tell Carlisle." Alice looked at Jasper and smiled.

"Do you see anything in the future?" Jasper leaned towards her worriedly, they needed the plan to work.

"No, it involves a wolf, but I know that Carlisle wont be there. He'll be home when he gets the call." Alice smiled giggling. Their plan would work, somehow it would.

Running into her room, Edward locked Bella's door behind him, his lustful eyes mirroring his intentions. Bella clueless looked at her boyfriend, not so long ago he had wanted her to leave. Perhaps he would apologize?

"Edward? What are you doing here? What about Jacob?" Bella looked at her boyfriend surprised. Edward grabbed her pulling her on to him and kissed her. Bella happily kissed him back, her hands grabbing his head to pull him closer. Their tongues dances in each others mouths, separating for a few seconds to take off Bella's shirt. Bella's arms wrapped around him fiercely as he undid her jeans, nearly tearing them off. She smiled and pushed Edward back against a wall, kicking her pants off her ankles. Edward smirked and grabbed her leg pulling her closer to him.

Kissing her neck, Edward pushed Bella on to her bed.

"This time, don't hold back," Bella whispered lightly in his ear. Edward kissed her neck slowly, his hand snaking down towards her panties. Her fingers tangled themselves in her hair, she was more than desperate for this. She moved her hands down to his back and lifted his shirt off.

"your skin is so cold," Bella whispered biting her lip as she stared at the man before her. Edward kissed her lips softly moving his hand back up to her bra.

"Maybe your just warm." They kissed again, his fingers undoing her bra.

"Are you healed yet?" Quil looked down at his younger friend annoyed.

"Almost" Jacob walked over to Carlisle and gave him the hospital robes. "Now I am" he walked out of the hospital room making his way towards his motorcycle.

"Risking life already Jacob?" Leah looked at him, leaning against his bike.

"I have somewhere I have to go." He looked at her and got on his bike. She turned her head to him.

"Where's your bat? Gone to his cave?" She walked over to Sam's car looking back at Jacob.

"He can hear my thoughts. There's something I need to say to him."

"Apologising?" Sam looked at Jacob confused over his motives.

"He should be the one to apologize." Leah stepped towards Jacob angrily.

"IT's too late for him, Jacob you should make him beg for mercy." Quil laughed.

"No, I'm going to ask him if he's going to run or accept." Jacob looked at his alpha knowing he understood.

"Go then, but Jacob. Check Bella's first. I know Edward would go there to cool off." Sam got into his car. Leah walked to the other side watching Jacob as she opened the door.

"Or warm up." She commented before getting into the car.

Jacob started his bike and headed towards Bella's house.


	7. Chapter 7: Lovely Rosalie

"Edward," Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I'll marry you!" Edward tensed, he hadn't noticed the smell. He hadn't hear any thoughts, but now there was one. Bella looked behind him at Jacob and looked away embarrassed.

"Congratulations." He watched them weakly, his eyes wanting to flood with tears. His chest ached, it was obvious what had happened in the room.

"What are you doing here Jacob? I thought. You were. In the. Hospital." Bella looked up at her dear friend. She knew that Jacob felt terrible.

"I better go. Its hard to concentrate when all you can hear is an annoying babbling sound in your head." Edward kissed Bella good bye and grabbed his jacket, allowing his shoulder to brush lightly against Jacob as he made his way out.

Jacob clenched his teeth at looked at Bella. He nodded then walked down the stairs outside. He couldn't stand what he'd seen and heard.

"Stop acting like a girl, I never said I didn't love her. And I never made any promises to you." Edward stepped into his car, shutting the door as he sighed hearing the wolf complain.

"You made me think it! And you never denied it." Jacob made his way to Edward's car window angrily, speaking through his clenched teeth.

"Its not my fault you jumped to conclusions." Edward stated his car and made a U turn around the wolf.

"you can't do this. I wont let you." Jacob looked at the vampire stubbornly.

"Its not your decision." Edward put his car in drive and pressed the gas. Jacob grabbed a rock threw it after him, not expecting it to actually hit the car, he turned around.

Edward looked into his mirror and saw the rock crash in through the back window onto the back seat. He pressed the breaks immediately and opened his car door. Jacob's eyes widened, he hear the vampire shut the door and the next thing he knew Edward was standing next to him.

Jacob turned slightly, only to be pushed up against a tree. Edward's arm dug into his neck.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to kill you." Jacob looked at the vampire before him. Even as he head Edward say the words, he wasn't frightened. His mind was only the lips before him. Edward gulped lightly, Jacob had an image in his head he wanted to make real.

"Edward!" Bella ran over to him. Reluctantly, Edward released Jacob feeling the heat slowly fade from his arm.

"Bella. Mind if I drive you home from school tomorrow? I want to show you something." Jacob looked at Edward then at Bella.

"No." Edward looked at the wolf, his thoughts were scattered. _He's hiding something_.

"Yeah. Ill see you after school." Bella looked at the two, they were close but not revolted by each other's smell. Edward cleared his throat and made his way to his car. He drove off, leaving Bella with Jacob.

"What. Happened?" Bella looked at Jacob, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Nothing. Rock hit his car." Jacob's smile faded as he turned away from Bella. He couldn't see her as a friend not anymore.

"Jasper! I found it. Look!" Rosalie pointed at an old document.

"Where did you get it?" Alice looked at the ancient parchment amazed.

"I told you. All we need now is to prove it." Jasper looked at Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie smirked looking down at the paper in her hands. "Jacob, be careful." Her fangs shined in the light as she imagined drinking the wolf's blood.

"got get him Rosalie." Alice smiled and walked out with Jasper. It twenty four hours they would set their plan in motion.

"Jacob, stay away from Edward. Its best this way. He's going to marry her." Sam looked at his friend worried he'd do something regretful.

"I'm not going to let him do this. Tomorrow, I'm taking Bella to the spot." Jacob stepped into his house. Sam quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't. You'll regret it later." Sam released him and phased, running to go patrol.

"Listen to him Jacob." His father looked up at him wheeling his chair to his side.

"Let me do things my way." Jacob walked into his room and fell into his bed. His arm covering his eyes. His mind drifted as he fell asleep thinking of the day's events.

When he awoke, he heard voices arguing outside his door. He opened it, only to find Leah, his father and Sam arguing.

"What's going on?" He looked at his Alpha. Sam glared at the two before him and turned his attention to Jacob.

"You're needed on patrol. Go to the northern border. Phase back human an mile before you reach it." Sam looked at Leah giving a clear warning and walked out.

"What is it?" Jacob looked at his tired father, who was rubbing his temples.

"Go." Leah walked out and phased running the way Sam had.

Confused, Jacob followed the orders he was given. When he reached the border he walked along it, nothing and no one was there. IT was completely silent, which bothered him dearly.

"Why would they send me out here for nothing?" Jacob looked at the other side of the border, nothing.

A gust of wind pushed him against a tree, a hand wrapping around his head, pulling him closer. IT wasn't until his lips were pressed against another's that he recognized the sent. His peered upon the man before him, his body numbing under his embrace.

"Edward," he managed to whisper once the vampire pulled away slightly. His heart was beating rapidly, his chest heaving. His cool skin soothed his warm flesh. He could feel his breathe against his lips.

And then he was gone. Like the wind.

"You have a vivid imagination." Edward looked at his sister having heard her thoughts.

"thank you, but lets not tell Emmet about this. Its just a harmless crush. And besides, he's taken right?" Rosalie walked to the window in the kitchen. Appearing sad.

"No, he's all yours." Edward walked next her, moving his head to her ear he whispered, "if he ends up getting hurt, I'll kill you." He moved back and walked away.

"You're talking about Emmet right?" she turned her head towards Edward, who stood frozen in the door way. "Of course you are," She looked back outside, "You said so yourself, you hate Jacob."

Edward turned towards her, suspicious of her motives. She smiled and walked past him.

"I'll go pay him a visit right now." She walked out the door and ran towards Jacob's house. Had I not been for Jasper, she would not know where he lived. Their plan was going to work.

A/n: Yes this is all still part of ONE day. ^^ Sorry if that is confusing. Anyways. I could have Jasper looking completely evil. (but is it jasper?) no just kidding it is. But remember he feels other people's emotions. Oh and that piece of evidence/ paper that Rosalie found, well its got proof. LOTS of it!


	8. Chapter 8 I'm not sure we understand

"Edward!" Jacob jumped gasping. He looked around him, he was in his dark room and the window was open. He could feel the cool night wind against his flesh. Standing, he went to close the window.

"So does that mean you're gay?" Rosalie whispered silently from the other side of the room. Jacob jumped at turned towards her, she was more beautiful than Bella but more bitchy.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob walked towards her, wondering if she had been watching him the entire time.

"I heard you moaning Edward's name, don't deny it." Rosalie walked around his bed her long blond hair falling flawlessly onto her shoulders.

"What do you want from me?" Jacob observed her, he knew she was planning something.

"I wanted you. For the longest time." She sat down on his bed, "Your warmth, your body." She moved her hands up his chest standing as she moved them to the back of his neck.

"But it seems that you don't feel the same." She sighed letting her hands drop to her side and walked to the edge of the bed. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jacob looked at her, observing her carefully.

"Why does everyone like Ed so much?" She turned to him, he was strangely beautiful in the moonlight. His skin did not shine like her but it glowed.

"I hate him. Believe me I do." Jacob took at step towards her, he didn't want anyone to know of his feelings for Edward. Even if that meant giving Rosalie what she wanted from him. She moved closer to him, her lips near his.

"Prove it," she felt pressure in her chest build as she looked into his thoughtful eyes. They were filled with love, hate and confusion. The moonlight lit them into a warm caramel brown. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her hands moved up his chest slowly feeling his muscles. He moved down and kissed her lips softly. After a while he pulled away and looked into her lustful eyes.

"There's your proof. You better go before Sam comes here." Jacob stepped away from her, Sam knew the truth behind his imprint. He would punish Jacob if he caught Rosalie in his room.

"We're having a party, for Alice. At our house tomorrow at eight. Edward's going to bring Bella and the family will be there. You can bring Sam or Leah or who ever you want. No adults, so it'll be fun." She smiled lightly and walked to the window opening it.

"You might want to avoid seeing your family when you return. They'll know you were with me." Jacob turned to his bed, realizing he'd moved a lot in his sleep.

"If you want me to. I'm not ashamed of my feelings for you." She smiled seductively as Jacob turned to face her. She'd hit the spot right on. Edward would never admit it, but she was willing to. Even if it meant being rejected. He smiled and nodded.

"What ever makes you happy." Jake walked over to her and kissed her one more time.

"You make me happy." Rosalie stepped out and ran home. Disappearing the way Edward had in his dream.

XXXXXXXX

"Edward, Rosalie invited Jacob over tomorrow night. It seems they really got along during her visit. Strange, I thought Jacob liked you. Guess I was wrong." Alice walked to her room thinking about the party decorations.

Edward looked out his window at the woods. He wanted to run over to him to apologize, but he wouldn't. He couldn't, tomorrow he would announce his marriage to Bella. That was the plan.

"Edward," Emmet sighed walking into his brother's room. "You've done a lot in a day. Tomorrow when you tell everyone about you and Bella remember, the wolf will be there. As much as I hate it, Rosalie likes him now. I'll try to kill him if he's left alone, just thought you should know." Emmet smiled and chuckled seeing Edward glare at him.

"What do you want? I proposed to her, but. He's so stubborn." Edward looked down rubbing his temples.

"You're angsty and taking it out on Bella. He's using Rosalie and I won't let him get far." Emmet sat down next to Edward.

"Why did he imprint on me? What does it even mean?" Edward laid back against the wall.

"Edward, earlier today, they said you can control him." Emmet looked at his forgetful brother, "Do it. Try it out. Call him. With your thoughts."

XXXXXXXXX

Jacob's eyes snapped open. He heard Edward's voice in his head. It called for him repeatedly. Sitting up, the images of his dreams flooded his head.

XXXXXX

"Is it working?" Emmet looked at Edward.

"I can see what he's thinking." Edward stood and walked to the window ready to tear it open. He stopped and turned back around biting his tongue.

"Well, I guess we know he's got a good imagination." Emmet smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

"Edward?" Jacob looked out the window, "Rosalie and I…"

_Come here now. I order you to. _

"Yes sir." Jacob phased and ran towards Edward's house.

XXXXXXXXX

"Meet him half way." Emmet stood and walked out to distract the family while Edward made a run for it.

Happily, Edward jumped out of his window and ran towards his wolf. _**My**__ Wolf, _the thought made him grin.

_I'm here Edward._ The wolf came to him reluctantly bowing his head towards the wolf.

"Phase back." Edward stood in front of him, knowing that Jacob had to follow his directions.

Jacob phased back and stood before Edward, naked. "What do you want?"

"Tomorrow, don't come to the party before eight." Edward looked at the wolf, his body carving his.

"Is that it?" Jacob watched the vampire angrily then looked away. He could feel Edward's eyes on him and he didn't like it. He felt vulnerable and weak. Not only could Edward hear every thought, he could see his entire body. Jacob began thinking of ways he could cover himself.

"Let me help you with that," Edward removed his half unbuttoned jacket and threw it at the wolf. Jacob's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the vampire's pale skin. He grabbed the shirt, tearing his eyes away from Edward for just a second. More time than Edward needed, he ran in front of the wolf as he looked towards him again. Shocked, Jacob attempted to take a step back only to find that he'd been against a tree the entire time.

_Shit_. Jacob looked the vampire in his eyes.

'Bella, will you marry me.'

'Of course I'll marry you Edward!'

Edward's chest cringed as he heard the voices in Jacob's head. He froze with one arm against the tree, the other lying limply at his side.

'Why does everyone like Ed so much?'

'I hate him, believe me I do.' Edward winced lightly, he was looking at Jacob's face but seeing what Jacob thought.

'Prove it'

Kiss Edward's eyes snapped to Jacob's eyes, a pained expression on his face. Jacob's heart began beating quickly as his anger, confusion and desire mixed.


	9. Chapter 9 : The end of the beggining

ASDKFHSDANIO AKDFAIWENVDV - my very version of making lines

Jacob looked him straight in the eyes as they turned into cold spheres of angst. Tired of Edward's playing, he pushed him away.

"Don't you think its wrong to take your sister's boyfriend?" He took a few steps away from him, still holding the jacket to cover himself. Edward's nails clawed into the wood, he turned to the wolf.

"Emmet is her mate. It's like an imprint," Edward snatched his jacket from Jacob. "You know what that's like."

"Is that something you made up to get me away from her?" Jacob glared at up him, unconsciously leaning forward. Edward leaned closer, his eyes ask dark as night.

"No. It's warning. To save you from the pain Emmet will gladly make you feel, if he finds out what happened." Edward straightened out his black jacket and put it back on.

"What, you're blackmailing me now?" Jacob pushed him, angry that the vampire enjoyed ruining his plans.

"No." he looked down. I don't want you to get hurt. "But he's not stupid. He knows you two like each other, and he already warned me he'd hurt you."

"Why would he need to warn you about bringing harm to me?" Jacob's hairs began to raise as the cool midnight wind brushed against his skin. He's pupils dilated as Jacob's sent entered his nostrils, his sent was intoxicating. He stepped back, feeling dizzy he held onto a tree.

"Well?" Jacob pressed on, determined to get an answer. Edward looked at him, with Bella his throat would burn with the sensation to drink her blood. This was entirely different, his body ached and despite what he wanted to believe, Jacob seemed to be the cause and solution to his problem.

Jacob narrowed his eyes on the vampire, something wasn't right. Edward held his hand up to his nose.

"You smell. Leave." Edward looked down, if he looked at the naked teen he wouldn't be able to continue hiding his feelings.

"Stupid bloodsucker." Jacob phased and ran away. Edward watching him as he did.

A/N: this chapter is now officially been cut short. Next day will start next chapter so Enjoy this little added information about what was on the paper!

Rosalie passed back and forth waiting for Jasper to speak.

"Emmet knows, I don't know how but he's too angry and now I'm to angry. I want to tear Jacob apart but I know its better if we get Edward to realize that which ever way he goes he's going to end up hurt." Jasper looked at alice.

"What if, its not true? It could a reincarnation." She looked at them, feeling guilty.

"There is no death date. And they just disappear! Please, its older than Carlisle." Rosalie paced once again trying to think of a new plan.

"We need to tell Edward. But we have to be able to prove it." Jasper put his hands against the table.

"She won't do it. She can't marry Edward. Not with this, tomorrow she'll either kill him or leave." Rosalie smirked at Jasper. He grinned widely, knowing that would be the moment they could use against her.

"What if Jacob doesn't know. He's a wolf, that gift lasts for one life time. It can be passed down but no amount of magic can sustain it for more than century. He'd be breaking apart if he used magic to even try." Alice looked at them. She was right. Their plan to ruin Jacob had a large hole, one that they would have to hope Edward would not see. If he did, they wouldn't be able to destroy him.

"Paper shows an imprint. It the one imprinted on survives so does the imprinter. That's as much as we need to manipulate Edward's feelings." Rosalie grabbed the scroll and walked out. Her high heels echoing in the temporary silence.

"Jasper, you felt his feelings. He may not be hiding this, it could have been his guilt of kissing Bella. Or resentment for Edward having left him for Bella." Alice looked down, the guilt was killing her. Her vision could come true, if she did not stop them.

"What are you hiding?" Jasper looked at his mate, revenge had been partly her idea.

"What if he did imprint on Edward. Loosing half of you is not the same as loosing your mate. We'd loose him forever." Alice stood, "I can't live forever knowing I'm the one who caused him pain." She walked out slowly, leaving her mate sad and in pain.

He'd held on to Rosalie's plan and feelings more than he had ever expected himself to. Tomorrow, she would attack with or with out Alice and him. But would Edward ever forgive them.

A/N: (was at top but got distracting!)

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING

Loving this person's review :

iheartgaympreg

"wheres the edward and jacob action in this story?"

The action will come soon enough! Be patient, you can't expect Edward to go from hating Jacob to doing DIRTY dirty things to him in less than 24hrs, now can you? ^W^ lemon scenes are most fun when it comes from nowhere!

THERE WILL BE A NEXT DAY (part twoish) to the story!


	10. Chapter 10: What we already knew

"Rosalie this is a back idea." Jasper attempted to pursued her. Rosalie scoffed and added her perfume.

"Fine, we won't tell Edward Jacob is technically married to Bella but I will make Emmet kill the Wolf." She smiled and walked out. Jasper sighed and followed her.

"You're the one that made me attack him! Don't deny it. I'll tell them you're the one that wants him dead." Jasper stood his ground, it was difficult not to take her feelings in as his own.

She turned to him, "Remember, Alice is sharing a room with me." She leaned in towards him, "I can make her think you did naughty things with me." She walked down the stairs towards their party.

"Rosalie seems a bit too happy." Edward walked next to Jasper smiling. "I better announce the marriage before Jacob gets here." Edward took a few steps down.

"Why do you care for him so much?" Jasper asked, knowing he's get a reaction from his brother. Edward turned to him.

"I don't care about him. But id rather not hear him cursing me while I'm rejoicing." Edward froze, knowing his brother didn't believe him.

"You can't hide your feelings. Neither can he. You need to know something." Jasper took a step towards him.

"Don't." Edward looked down.

"You know?" Jasper looked at him shocked.

"Yes. I got curious as to why I could not read her mind. She's a witch. But I won't let her hurt him." Edward looked down sad. "Or anyone else."

"Rosalie plans to make Emmet hurt him." Jasper looked down, Edward had known all along.

"I sent Emmet a potion to feed her. She'll be asleep during the ceremony." Edward took a step down.

"Ceremony?" Jasper followed him down.

"I'm marrying her today. We sign the papers and later we'll have the show. That's why I told him to stay away until six." Edward walked into the Kitchen where everyone was gathered around Bella. Her long brown hair was down and curled. The black dress she wore outlined her figure perfectly. Though any man would feel happy, Edward was disgusted by her.

"Congratulations." Jasper sighed and put on a smile as he walked towards Bella. Edward smiled and walked towards her, kissing her as they met.

"There's a announcement I'd like to make." Edward started, his arm around the woman he would soon make immortal against his will. Not that she couldn't make herself immortal, she had done that very well before. However, he knew she could not wait longer and though he did not want to give her more power, in order to protect her from harming the wolf again, he would bind her to him for all eternity.

"I hope we're not too late. Or should I say early?" Sam stepped in, Jacob beside him and the others behind him.

"Not at all!" Carlisle smiled and shook hands with them. Emmet looked at Edward then at Jacob. Rosalie was asleep thankfully, but they had not managed to make the announcement.

"Edward was just going to announce something about him and Bella." Esme smiled looking at her son.

"Well, go on Edward. Didn't mean to interrupt." Jacob pushed, knowing what would happen. Edward looked down, he was frozen in place.

"Go on Edward. Tell them." Bella smiled next to him. She sighed. "Ok I will. Edward and I are married. We signed the papers and everything."

_No_. Edward's chest cringed as he heard the thought pass through Jacob's head. He was trying to convince himself he didn't care. That he wasn't imprinted. But it hurt. Both of them.

"Finally!" Alice smiled and hugged them only just having the chance to talk to Jasper.

"Excuse me." Edward smiled lightly and walked to the bathroom, loosening his tie. Bella watched smirking as she was congratulated by everyone. She walked up to Jacob.

"Jacob, You're my best friend. I need to tell you the reason why im doing this." She pushed him aside.

"What is it?" Jacob asked attempting to shield the tears in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Bella looked down then at him. She'd hit the right spot. His eyes were wide and shinny.

_Pregnant. Pregnant. _

"Its his." She smiled then walked away smirking. Edward shut the door to the bathroom. He'd heard the entire conversation. Turning the knobs on the faucet he stuck his hands under the water and splashed it onto his face. Jacob pushed the door open closing it behind him.

"You little prick!" he pushed Edward towards the shower. Edward fell, turning the shower on as he held onto the wall.

"Jacob. I warned you to stay away." Edward tried to reason with him.

"You got her pregnant!" Jacob cried, his voice going quite as he said it. Edward's head snapped up to him. He stood soaked by the shower.

"I didn't know I did." Edward sighed looking at Jacob.

"Then why are you doing this?" Jacob stared at the water as it went down the drain, " Do you hate me so much you're marrying her to make me suffer?" His eyes filled with a new anger as he stepped towards the Vampire.

"No." Edward stood still, the water felt cold. He stood still, somehow he could feel the wolf's heat without touching him.

"Then why are you?" Jacob stepped into the shower standing right in front of Edward. He looked at the wolf before him. Jacob looked into the Vampire's loving eyes.

"To protect you." Edward pushed the wolf back onto the wall, shielding him from the cold water. Jacob shuddered desperate for his touch. Edward leaned closer to him, and placed his lips roughly over Jacob's.


	11. Chapter 11: A love story

_A/n: LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Two things which made me happy _

miss

Désolée, je n'ai pas fini mon post. Donc je disais que j'adore ton histoire et la relation Ed/J est puissante et touchante à la fois. Tu ne rentres jamais dans la niaiserie. J'espère lire un nouveau chapitre très vite!  
Kiss from Paris

K_iss back to you too!_

And

iheartgaympreg  
welll its like hatteing each other so much that they have have hate sex and then it turns to lovee :( pleaseeee :(

"Edward." Jacob pulled the vampire closer to him. Edward ran his hands down Jacob's back as they kissed, his fingers digging into the wolf's flesh. Jacob's hand went to the back of his head as they began to grope at each other's clothing. Edward made his way down to Jacob's neck, nibbling at the skin enjoying the beat of his heart under his lips. His warm intoxicating tan skin with muscles that contacted and relaxed under his cold touch.

Jacob shuttered, his chest fluttering as Edward's hands snaked lower and lower. He wondered if Edward could hear his heart, then moaned as the vampire's fangs slowly crossed his skin. Tired letting Edward have all the fun, he attempted to push him down but slipped and fell outside the shower. Edward landed over him, pinning his wrists down with on hand.

Edward shifted his weight, realizing very quickly that any moment would send a shockwave through his body. He could Jacob hard below him and could feel himself growing harder. Jacob shifted below him, the friction making it unbelievably hard not to moan. The blood circulating through Jacob's veins tempted him in a way Bella's never could. He leaned down and kissed the teen, moving his free hand under Jacob's shirt. He ran his fingers up and down the muscled chest, enjoying how the body below his squirmed creating friction in all the right places.

Jacob moaned, he felt numb everywhere except where the vampire touched him. He did not think it was fair that Edward was able to make him so unsettled, and decided to send him thoughts of several other positions. When Edward froze Jacob knew he'd gotten his payback.

Knock, knock.

"Edward? Are you taking a shower?" Bella question from the other side of the door. Edward's head snapped up at the door, Jacob looked at it as well. Both secretly trying to remember if they had ever locked it. Edward gulped and stood up quickly, he helped Jacob up.

"Hit me." He whispered to the wolf. Jacob looked at him questionable.

_What?_

"Do it," Edward looked at the door, if they made it seem like they'd been fighting Bella would not be able to have the upper hand.

_No, why?_ Jacob observed him. He wanted Bella to know what had happened, then she'd leave him alone.

"She's pregnant remember? Hit me. Please." Edward looked at him ready to fall on his knees and beg. It was hard enough not want to envelop himself in the wolf's sent and comply to his previous thoughts.

Jacob looked down sadly; he didn't want to hit him. Sighing, he concentrated on his anger and punched the vampire across the face. Edward sighed, closing his eyes as he punched the wolf in the lip. The door knob shook, Emmet yelled at them to open the door. Sam pounded against the door, attempting to break it down. Jacob punched Edward again, eyes watering. He could feel every blow as if he were hurting himself and fell back, landing in the shower. Edward rushed over to him, and kissed his lips holding his shirt. Then, lifted his hand to seem threatening as the wolves broke the door down. Carlisle grabbed him and pulled him back, Jacob stood feeling light headed.

"What the hell is going on here!" Quil screamed looking between the two.

"Ask him" Edward said in a deep voice, "He's the smart ass that started it! He's just jealous that Bella and I are married." He tried to ignore the cringing in his chest and the voices questioning him in his head. The loudest of all was the silent gasp which came from Jacob. It hit him harder than all the others.

Jasper watched the two, knowing that neither one wanted to part the other. Both were in pain, and though they could hide it from the others, they could not hide it from him.


	12. Chapter 12: Cat fight pt1

"Jasper," Edward turned towards his brother, it'd been three hours since the wolves were forced to leave and he still would not let it go.

"What really happened?" Jasper sat down, nervously fumbling with his fingers. Did he really want to know what happened? On one side he could finally switch Rosalie to aim at Bella, but on the other. Could he look at Edward the same way?

"Don't give me ideas!" Edward snapped at his shocked brother. He'd been trying to probe out the escape plans Edward would have in mind to go to Jacob.

Jasper bit down on his tongue, Edward seemed more aroused by the idea than angered by it.

"Stop getting horny then," he mumbled under his breath hoping Edward would not hear it.

"Who's getting horny?" Alice ran into the room whispering. Edward put his hands up as to go and choke his sister then turned to the window and began counting backwards.

"Eddie's got a problem." Leaning back Jasper looked at the ceiling, Edward wasn't angry anymore.

"Get your wife to fix it." Alice smiled then frowned frustrated. She had wanted them to get married, but not this way. She regretted ever allowing the manipulating human into the family.

"Need I remind you that it was either her living for ever or-" he paused clenching his fists at the image in his head.

"Drink all her blood instead of turning her." Jasper sighed and ran his hand through his hair, leaning forward.

"I thought of that, but if she dies, she'll come back and do it again." Edward dropped into a chair, randomly placed in the middle of the room.

Alice shrugged and stood, "make him live forever." Jasper turned to the short haired vampire. For a second he questioned her, but Edward spoke before her.

"Alice, he's a wolf." Edward stood pointing towards the window, as if Jacob stood there waiting for him. Before Alice could enlighten her brother, her thoughts were cut off by the slow foot steps at the door.

"Guys?" Bella smiled lightly and walked over to Edward, wrapping her arm around his.

_She's the devil_. Alice probed at Edward as she smiled fondly at her younger sister. Edward sighed and kissed Bella half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Bella looked at them, worry in her face but not her heart. "Are you guys yelling at him for fighting with Jacob?"

"He needs to disciplined. After all, he can't attack someone with out good reason. Jealousy is common, a threat is not." Jasper added dully. He decided avoiding any emotion towards her would provoke annoyance in her.

"Thankfully we are very good a killing any threat. We're sneaky like that!" Alice giggled, planning her attack on the brunette before her.

"It's getting crowded and I'm hungry. Come on Jasper lets go hunting." Edward ripped his arm away from his bride and stormed down the stairs.

"I think he's a little nervous." Jasper smiled lightly and ran down after his conflicted brother.

"Men, useless for anything other than reproduction." Alice giggled with Bella and took out her keys. "Want to go for a ride?"

Bella nodded smiling, as far as she was concerned no one knew who she was. "Yeah."

"Come on sis!" Alice grabbed her hand. "So Jacob managed to tell me you were pregers!" Alice smiled looking at her. She look of shock slapped across her face.

"What?" Bella stopped, turning to her sister suspiciously.

"Oh come on! Where would he get that from? Why didn't you tell me?" Alice moved closer to her, "Does Eddie know?" Bella took a step back. "Can I feel?" Alice moved her hand towards Bella's stomach, she would prove the wolf innocent if it helped her brother.

Bella jumped away angry, slapping her hand away, "Get away from me you leech!" Alice smirked, her eyes hardening as she eyed the human.

"Leech? What will my brother say about that?" Alice raised her eyebrows, stepping closer. "Next time you choose to lie about something," she pushed Bella down on the floor, "make sure there's no one around you to hear."

"Fuck off!" Bella kicked her legs up, her foot colliding with Alice's chin. Emmet walked into the house, as Alice landed on her back in front of him.

"Alice!" he ran down to her. Alice pushed him away, wiping the blood off her lip.

"Bella." She glared at the top of the stairs, where Bella had stood. Emmet backed away from the female vampire, frightened by her anger.

"What happened?" Carlisle came in, the sent of blood drawing towards his daughter.

"Nothing." Alice smiled, "I fell!" she giggled softly then skipped out of the house.

Bella had nowhere to hide, and she would make the witch pay for her mistake.

A/N: Sorry I know its not that good today. But I needed to add this and had no other way to show it! I will update on Sunday too! I owe you guys from last week! ^^

Review of week: Kit Of Light And Dark ~ "aww that is a sad chapter, cant wait for the next chapter"


	13. Chapter 13: Angst

"Jacob," Sam walked into the wolf's room, "When you turn into a wolf, please don't think about him."

"What?" Jacob turned towards the pack leader, "Why not?" He turned back to the window, feeling uncomfortable. Sam wasn't stupid, he knew that Edward felt the same about Jacob.

"Because it's kinda hard to be on patrol with a girl when another wolf is probing hot gay sex." Sam looked away, blush across his face.

"I never thought I'd see you blush," Jacob looked down, "It's not my fault, he makes think these things."

"He's married," Sam added silently, he didn't mean to sound offensive but Jacob would have to face that fact.

"Yes, but I'm imprinted on him." Jacob looked down, the words had escaped before he had the chance to think them over.

"You? Are you sure? It's not logical!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well neither is a straight man getting turned on by two men having sex but apparently my fantasies are enough to give you all hard ons!" Jacob screamed. He was happy his father had decided to leave for the day.

"Its not my fault! You make it seem so hot!" Sam looked down, " just try not to!" He stormed out, Emily would have to help him with his newly found problem.

Jacob sighed and thought of Edward. How could he get Bella away from him.

**WITH EDWARD **

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked, running with his brother.

"I don't know, I'm just running where my body tells me to." Edward continued.

"Well, I guess I'll turn back. After all, you'll be quite busy won't you?" Jasper smiled teasingly.

Edward stopped and turned to him, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Look around Ed." Jasper pointed at the small house where Edward had been heading. "Look familiar"

"But. I . And." Edward's eyes shot open at Jacob's sent in the wind.

"I'm guessing he left his window open." Jasper smiled, he feel the angst rising in his brother.

"Stop." Edward forced himself to walk painfully back toward his house. Jasper stepped infront of him.

"Nope. Not that easy." Jasper held him back. He could tell Edward had picked up on Jacob's thoughts. After all, why else would he begin to sweat?

"I'm married." Edward stated, trying to convince himself.

"She doesn't have to know." Jasper smiled, pushing him back towards the house.

"No, his father." Edward stopped.

"Is out for the entire day." Jasper finished.

"Why are you against me?" Edward shuddered. Jasper guessed Jacob's imagination was a good one.

"I'm not. You want him. He wants you. You are the only one who can touch him. He's imprinted on you. Go fulfill your duty." Jasper pushed Edward towards the house slowly.

"He'll think I'm just using him," Edward stopped Jasper and turned back towards his house.

Jasper turned him around, "No, he'll be greatfull."

Edward stared at the house, images of him and Jacob in bed coaxing his mind.

"Don't keep him waiting." Jasper disappeared, to go hunting for food.

_Edward_. Jacob moaned. Edward's pupils became small and big, he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.


	14. Chapter 14: Cat Fight pt 2

A/N: You guys are so awesome for reviewing! I'm sorry im terrible at updating I feel bad! V.V BUT! Here is Part 2 of the Cat FIGHT! ^^ I was going to add a very HOT O.O chapter but I think ill hold on to that just a little longer! Yeah I know im a meanie! ^^ but its my best work and I want it to be super delicious! ^^

HERE WE GO!

Bella panted as she shut the door to her room, for once happy that her father would not be home from work until a while later.

"Where is it?" she ran to her closet and ripped the clothing from the hangers, "Come on!" Her eyes searched frantically for her savior, she kicked the back of the closet off and stepped inside.

She ran down the stairs to her small basement, feeling too rushed to turn on the lights. She searched every bag she found, opening the last one slowly.

The lights turned on.

"Looking for something," Alice picked her teeth with a sharp bone, her hair disheveled. "I didn't think you were cold enough to force elves into pretending to be your father."

Bella gulped lightly and turned around to find Alice standing in her face, "Apparently you were wrong."

Alice smiled and ran to turn off the lights, then behind bella. "Elves are good people, they make bones," she circled around the brunette, "Which are good for slicing necks!" She ran the bone across Bella's skin, penetrating the fleshy barrier effortlessly.

"Bitch!" Bella jumped on her, accidentally dropping the object in her hand on to the floor. Alice hissed, digging her nails into the fresh would. Her pupils went big at the smell of the human blood on her.

"Blood" she clenched her teeth, she couldn't fight with such a great temptation.

Bella took advantage and threw her into a metal bar, running towards her weapon.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice grabbed Bella and dragged her, swinging her into the wall.

Groaning, Bella stood and jumped at the vampire. In return, Alice bit her several times over her already damaged arm. She hoped the poison in her skin would kill Bella without turning her. Bella spit in her face and stepped away, smirking as Alice screamed in pain.

"Acid, I'm immune to it." Bella walked over to her weapon, "but vampires are not."

"Not my ass!" Alice smacked Bella's head with a metal pole, hearing the skull crack. "Bitch!"

Bella smirked and turned to Alice, her face rearranging into its original position. Alice backed away, her eye brows furrowed and hands up.

"What?" she whispered, she had heard the skull crack. The damage should have been beyond repair, even for a sorcerer.

"You're not the only one" crack, "who can heal quickly," she smirked, her eyes glowing red.

"What are you?" Alice stumbled, stepping away. She regretted having come on her own.

"the devil." Bella tackled her, pinning her arms down. Alice screamed struggling, she tried to attack the brunette with the bone, but found it doing more damage to herself.

"Shhh," bella slapped Alice, "I said shhh!" She punched the vampire below her, smiling at her ability to cause blood to pour from her lip.

Alice looked up at the dominant female, there was no way out.

"Do you know what this is?" Bella held up the tube in her arm, a large needle sticking out of its side.

"No," Alice looked around her, there had to be something she could use.

"No," Bella punched Alice's stomach, "It's called FORGET ME. I think it kills wolves too, or was it vampires?"

Alice struggled, but Bella's strength had increased and she was hopeless.

"We'll find out won't we." She stuck the needle into Alice's neck and pushed the liquid into her blood. "Enjoy."

Alice's body went numb, she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her body twitched as she struggled against the poison stuck into her.

"No," she whispered silently, before closing her eyes and passing out.

"Good night," Bella turned to look down at the limp corpse, "Alice."

She switched the light off and shut her closet door.

A/n: OMG! Bella is a bitch! Hehehehe its all apart of the plan. As the joker would say, anyways. I will post up next chapter soon but do you guys want Jakeward awesomeness or find out what happened to Alice and who is going to kill Bella?


	15. Chapter 15: At last

A/n: *blush* omg I cant believe I haven't updated in so long. To make up for it here's that juicy chapter! ^_-

Jacob paced back and forth in his room, desperately searching for something to distract his overly hormonal thoughts.

He groaned leaning over his bed, his body burned with the desire to be touched by the cold hands which had been on his body not to long ago.

He had attempted to take a swim but found the water to warm, not even ice could sooth him.

He needed to feel those cool hands and lips exploring his body, pressing against his naked skin.

His wet hair dripped slowly down his neck onto his chest and soaking up into his boxers.

He inhaled slowly, as the wind came into his room and breezed across his body.

_Why him?_ He thought to himself.

_Why not?_ Countered his conscious.

_What if…_

_Edward entered the room, his eyes glazed over with lust, shirt undone and hair undone. _

Jacob shuttered, knowing that he was about to embark on a 'mission' which would embarrass him to no end if he were caught.

His hand slithered down, towards his boxers.

He was desperate and had not other choice but to submit to masturbating away his hardened cock.

As his imagination explored possible scenarios, he felt insane.

He could smell the vampire who constantly took advantage of his bond to him.

"Edward," Jacob moaned lightly, his eyes closed as his hands began to rub himself.

_Edward wrapped his arms around the wolf, one arm across his chest and the other slanted downward as his hand wrapped around the stiff cock_.

Jacob knew he was insane at this point. He could feel the cool skin against his back, yet knew that Edward would never be there for him.

He had Bella, but for now he would allow himself to pleasure of fantasizing about it.

It was the only thing he could to help get rid of his hard on.

"Let me help you with that," a soft sweet voice whispered into Jacob's ear.

The wolf's eyes shot open as cool skin came in contact with his chest and groin.

"Edward," Jacob's cheeks flushed as he leaned back into Edward in an attempt to control his aroused state.

Edward moved his hand between Jacob's legs and back, carefully tracing the end of the boxers as his mouth pressed against Jacob's warm skin.

The burning sensation aroused him, he inhaled deeply enjoying the smell around him.

Before he had found it disgusting, but now he craved it more than life.

His fangs lightly pressed against Jacob's skin causing a shock wave to travel down the wolf's spine.

"Edward," Jacob whispered lightly, his eyes closing as the cold hand moved slowly into his boxers and made circles traveling slowly towards his cock.

Edward used his other hand to trace the tense muscles under his skin. He enjoyed hearing Jacob's thoughts in a frenzy.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Edward licked Jacob's hot neck and nibbled lightly stopping only to feel the blood being rapidly pushed through the main artery.

"Stop teasing!" Jacob managed to say while gasping from need to be released. He could feel Edward's cool breath against his neck and then a smirk.

He hated that Edward could hear his thoughts but all he really wanted was, lets face it, to be fucked by the vampire.

As soon as the thought passed through Jacob's brain, he knew Edward would tease him further.

Edward found himself having trouble controlling himself as well, he wanted to so many things to Jacob but needed to calm down.

He did not want to bite him and put the wolf in danger. Feeling himself harden he slammed Jacob against the wall, trapping both hands above his head using only one hand.

Jacob's cheat heaved, and Edward could not help but look down at the large bulge emerging from his boxers.

The vampire chuckled, unable to believe that he could have turned the wolf on so easily.

Then again, he was just as turned on.

He leaned forward and caught Jacob's lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy but nonetheless beautiful. Their tongues touched, making them both moan, and their saliva mixed.

"Jacob, why do you have to be so hot?" Edward mumbled into the wolf's neck.

_If I wasn't we both would be so turned on right now_. Jacob thought to the vampire. Another smirk, then they were on the bed. Edward had Jacob pinned down and was removing his shirt. Taking advantage of the situation, Jacob sifted his weight cause their cocks to rub and electrify the both of them.

"ah," Jacob gasped lightly. IT felt so good, he wanted to do it again. Edward leaned over him, he still needed to remove his pants.

"Patience." Edward moved his hand down and unbuttoned his jeans. Jacob slid them down and waited desperately for Edward to finish removing them.

Once that was over with, Edward plunged down, licking all the way to Jacob's boxers to grab the material with his teeth. He dragged them down until Jacob's member was free. With out warning, he plunged it into his mouth and began sucking on it.

Jacob grabbed the sheet, moaning as Edward moved up and down.

Before he could release, however, Edward stopped.

"Wh-wh-why?" Jacob shuddered.

"Turn around," Edward ordered. Jacob obeyed and was rewarded by having Edwards cock inter him. He yelled loudly enjoying the sweet pain which followed. Edward wrapped his arm around Jacob's dick and moved it up and down as he moved in and out of Jacob.

"Not at the same time! I can't!" Edward proceeded and Jacob moaned continuously.

"Edward I think I'm going to," simultaneously the two released. Edward landed over Jacob as they both gasped.

"Edward, do you love me?" Jacob managed to whisper. His heart began to beat quickly, did he really want to know the answer? If it were no, what would he do? Would he remain a towel to be used thrown and reused? Why had Edward come so unexpectedly?

_Ring, ring._

Edward sighed, interrupted by the cell phone. Jacob answered it, of course. He always answered Sam's calls, even if it would kill him, he would answer it.

"Hello?" Jacob answered, hurt by Edward's silence.

Edward grabbed Jacob and kissed him, he didn't want him thinking that he did not love him. But Jacob did not return his kiss, and now it was his turn to feel hurt. Jacob pushed him back slightly.

"We found Alice," Jacob stared up at the confused vampire, "she's…..She's"


	16. Chapter 16: Begining of the end

A/N: Sorry For the long wait, unfortunately, my laptop is broken. The bottom rows of keys don't work, in other words, it took me half an hour just to put one letter of my password in. I changed my password, but now I can't type on my word. So, I've stolen my mom's key board for now. Next update will hopefully be within a week. But my mom needs the key board for school and work so Yeah. Anyways here you go.

Edward waited for Jacob to tell him, but the teen fell silent. His thoughts were scattered and thinking about Edward's reaction rather than Alice. Before Edward could ask, Sam ordered Jacob over the phone.

"Don't tell Edward if you see him." His voice said. Edward looked at Jacob, expecting him to tell him anyways and tell Sam no. But, then Jacob's thoughts were taken away from Edward, and his mouth shut.

"Tell me what?" Edward said sntaching the phone from Jacob.

"What are you doing there Edward?" Sam asked, sounding angry.

"None of your business, what happened to my sister?" Edward asked angrily, Jacob tried taking to phone away but Edward grabbed his dick and began rubbing it, sending him back against the bed. Edward climbed on top of him and continued rubbing.

"Not telling."

"you will tell me, or Jacob will," Edward looked at Jacob, knowing he could order him to speak.

"Alpha's orders surpass an imprint, but nice try." Sam replied

At this, Edward raised an eyebrow and continued stoking Jacob, "We'll see about that."

"You can try to order him, but it won't work." Sam advised.

"Who said ordering someone to tell you something was the only way to get information. I say I've got the upper hand in this situation, or should I say position." Edward smirked, knowing Sam was irritated.

"He's not a toy Edward! You can't use him when you want and then put him away!" Sam growled. Paul growled too, Edward could hear him.

"If he were a toy, he'd be my favorite one and the only one to sleep with me." Edward stated, more for Jacob's sake than for anything else. Jacob wanted to look at Edward, but the cold hand against his member felt so good he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

"Yet your marrying Bella." Paul spat. Sam silenced him then turned back to the phone.

"If you choose to stay with Bella after this, I'll kill her and you. Now pass me to Jacob." Sam ordered.

"I'm sorry, he's a little busy, Can I take a message?" Edward couldn't help but grin. As worried as he was for Alice, he knew that if she were hurt badly, Jacob would feel too guilty to stay quiet.

"If you force me to make him come right now," Sam began.

"He won't right now but he's going to soon." Edward commented, knowing he was agrrivating the wolves. Jacob managed to grab Edward and pull him down.

"I'll be right there." He managed then pressed the end button. Edward looked at him upset and let go of him getting off the bed.

"Edward," Jacob sighed, he was still turned on and he couldn't believe Edward was going to leave him hanging.

"Ask Sam to do it for you," Edward replied bitterly as he dressed, "you seem to love him so much more than me."

"You know that's not true." Jacob tried to sit up, but managed only to hold his upper body up by leaning on his elbows.

"No?" Edward turned to him, "Then what's wrong with my sister?"

"I can't tell you, but if you come with me." Jacob tried to speak but Edward hushed him.

"Go to your stupid Alpha," Edward put his pants on, ready to leave.

"Go to your stupid whore!" Jacob yelled angry. Edward was the one that was willingly marrying Bella. Jacob was only listening to orders, a just act seeing as though he did so for the pack and Edward.

"How is choosing Sam over me for my own good?" Edward snapped.

"Because without the pack I'd have no home and im pretty sure you wouldn't want me living with you and your stupid bride! And I'm not choosing Sam over you! I'm listening to him because he doesn't want YOU! To suffer so that I won't suffer any more than I already am!" Jacob's chest heaved.

"Bullshit." Edward whispered.

"Maybe if you accepted the imprint for what it was rather than running off with Bella, Sam wouldn't use the Alpha excuse against you and actually trust you to do what's best." Jacob tied his pants to his leg and phased, running out of the room towards Sam and the others.

Edward sighed and ran home, Bella would be waiting for him.

BELLA

"Carlisle!" Bella panted, "the wolves, they, they did something to Alice! They stabbed her with something. I, I think they killed her!" Bella cried shaking.

Jasper froze in his tracks, thinking he'd heard wrong. He walked into the kitchen where Carlisle held a shaking Bella.

"Jasper," Carlisle whispered, "Gather the family." Jasper nodded and gathered up Emmet, Rosalie and Esme.

"We can't find Ed," Emmet stated, worried. Bella looked at them.

"Did they get him too?" she shook crying. Jasper checked her emotions, unable to believe the wolves would do such a thing. He found confusion, pain and anger.

"Who got him?" Esme turned to Carlisle confused.

"It seems as though the wolves have attacked Alice with some weapon, that may have killed her. I doubt they have Edward. But, there's only one way to find out." Carlisle sighed, "We attack."

JACOB

"Sam" He sighed, seeing Alice's body, "Is she?"

"It was Bella," Sam announced, "Her sent is all over her. Where's the leech?" Jacob growled at Sam, no one called Edward a leech but him.

"By the sound of it He's leeching off you, which give us the right to call him that." Sam responded angrily, "Where is he?"

"He went home. He doesn't like the fact that you order me around and prevent him from having an advantage over me." Jacob walked over to Alice, "Will she be ok?"

"We don't know. She called us so I suppose yes, but she goes against the laws." Leah moved next to Jacob.

"Can I tell the Cullens?" Jacob lifted Alice, "she is their daughter."

Seth came running towards them, "Sam! Sam! The vampires have crossed the boarder!"

"what?" Jacob's heart stopped, they were coming for them.

"Bella is with them." Sam panted, regretting not having phased.

"What about Edward?" Quil asked for Jacob, knowing his friend was too shocked to ask for himself.

"Yes, he's coming from somewhere else but still heading quickly." Seth replied scared.

"Maybe Edward doesn't know. Bella could have tricked his family, but Edward could be coming to apologize or to find out what happened to Alice." Jacob's chest ached, he knew his suggestions were wrong.

"I'm sorry Jake." Quil put his hand on Jake's shoulder sadly.

"Let me go. Edward. He's my imprint. Even if he denies it, we're connected and he can't hurt me any more than I can him. I can explain to him. When Alice wakes up she'll tell them it was Bella. Please, don't kill them or get killed until I come back with him." Jacob pleaded, still holding Alice.

"What if you don't come back?" Seth asked. Jacob looked down at him, hurt that he would think so badly of Edward.

"I will come back." Jacob turned to Sam, "Please, trust me."

"No, I trust you but not him. We prepare to attack." Sam turned to them, " And that's final." His stern face made something in Jacob crack. He growled and ran with Alice regaurdless. In his form, he was surprisingly still able to run faster than the others. He trusted Edward, and would prove that Edward cared more for him than Bella.

EDWARD

"Edward, the wolves attacked Alice. Bella witnessed it, we have no choice but to attack. Meet us where their pack is." Carlisle's message played over in Edward's head. He ran towards Jacob's scent. It was impossible. Jacob would have told him. He wouldn't have hurt Alice or allowed them to hurt Alice. He needed to speak with Bella, make sure she wasn't dreaming. How Could Jacob do this to him?

The scent became stronger and stronger. Slowly, the scent blended with another, Alice's. Edward froze, waiting for the wolf to come up to him.

"Jacob, you betrayed me."

Jacob ran up to Edward holding Alice, panting, "Edward!" Before he had time to continue, Edward's fist slammed against his jaw and sent him to the ground.

"What did you do to my sister!" Edward grabbed Jacob hissing.

"It wasn't me! The wolves found her. Bella did it!" Jacob spoke quickly, his jaw hurting.

"LIER! Bella said you guys stuck her with something! What was it?" Edward shook Jacob waiting for a reply.

"Edward listen to me! I'm telling you the truth! You were with me the entire time! Sam called to tell me they found her that she,"

"That she was dead because they had killed her!" Edward punched him against, a strange feeling in his chest.

"Edward please, she's not dead. I'm telling you the truth. It was Bella. Bella's scent is all over her. Please believe me, I could never lie to you." Jacob's eyes watered in pain.

"Lies. You just don't want me to be with Bella. It's your entire plan!" Edward's eyebrows furrowed, the pain getting stronger.

"Sam was right. I shouldn't have come. He knew you wouldn't believe me, that you'd be blinded by her despite the fact that I've never given you reason to question me." Jacob closed his eyes, tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't think mentioning Sam is going to change the fact that I caught you red handed with my sister." Edward pushed Jacob away.

"I was bringing her to show you that she was covered in Bella's scent and that she was still alive, only different. I hoped she would wake up and tell you the truth." Jacob stood, "I can't hurt you, but you won't believe me. If there is one person I would kill, it'd be Bella not Alice. You know I wouldn't let them hurt Alice."

Edward looked at her sister and held her, "go away Jacob, go kill yourself."

Jacob gasped for air nearly doubling over in pain, he looked at Edward, tears flowing. That was an order.

Seth froze, listening to Edward's words. He turned to look at Jacob. "No," Quickly, he phased and ran to tell Sam.

"As you wish," Jacob croaked and phased, running towards Bella. If she killed him or accused him of hurting Alice and made the Cullen's kill him, Edward would know she was the cause for everything. He would believe Jacob, and save himself.

BELLA

"the wolves are ahead, they seem worried about something." Jasper stated. Emmet scoffed.

"Worried we know what they did to Alice." He snapped. He knew Jasper felt what others did and figured he'd let him feel the anger he knew his brother felt on the inside.

"Carlisle, here comes the lone wolf." Rosalie smirked watching Jacob walk up to them.

"He's the one." Bella whispered quiet enough for Esme and Carlisle to hear. "I trusted him, but he betrayed me!"

"Jacob stay back!" Carlisle warned, he couldn't think rationally. Jacob came up to them, a statue on the outside, but tormented wreck inside.

"He's in pain." Jasper clenched his teeth, feeling Jacob's emotional distress.

"This is for Alice!" Emmet and Rosalie charged at him, punching him into a tree.

ALICE

"Edward," she gasped realizing she actually had to breathe. Edward hugged her grateful that she was ok.

"Wait, where is Jacob?" she asked panicked, "Edward please tell he hasn't been gone long."

"Why do you care about him? He's the one who did this to you." Edward clenched his jaw.

"Edward, I'm only part wolf now. MY visions are dreams. Please, he will kill her." Alice stared at Edward, eyes wide as blood pumped wildly through her viens.

"What do you mean?" Edward held her closely.

"Jacob, I saw him killing her. She would not die, but the wolves tore her apart. Edward, their going to kill her. It may be too late!" she screamed.

BELLA

Bella stood still, watching Jacob take the hits. It was a lot more painful than she had imagined, which only made it harder not to smile. His heart was slowing down and the wolves were on the attack. Soon everything would be done and Edward would give her what she wanted, immortal life.

"Bella?" Jasper turned to her, afraid. Bella faced him smirking.

"It's too late to stop now, they're here and he'll be dead in two more strikes." She giggled as the others attacked the approaching wolves.

"Not if I have something to say about it," Jasper swung at Bella, but fell to the ground as she moved aside.

"Jasper, I could have killed Alice but chose not to. Don't make me regret my decision." She kicked him in the back, shoving his face into the mud.

"Emmet!" Jasper yelped, Bella was not human. She was far too strong.

"Shh. Shh. Shh" Bella dug her nails into the vampire's throat, "No one will believe you, Alice has fallen into her dreams. Nightmares created by the poison I gave her," she moved down to his ear, "Poison which had brought her back from the dead, as a wolf that I command."

A/N: Does any one feel like im giving Bella too much credit. I highly doubt she would be smart enough to think this up. But lets let her have her moment, she'll be dead soon anyways! ^^


	17. Chapter 17: A Gift from the moon

Ok so here I am again lol trying to finish this for you guys sorry for the wait laptop is still not working but I is trying and yes that means is gonna suk so u gotta jus try to read it and understand I will but talking in italicized typin and thoughts bolded ok so here goes nothing!

Ground. Wet sticky mud That and the harsh wind or was it bark I don't know Between the yells the thumping and the pain nothing made much sense. I heard running and Alice. She sounded mad and yelled at Jasper. Soon Emmet's immense weight was lifted from my back and I was able t breathe again The stinging pain as dir was inhaled through my nostrils And then his voice floated into my ears. The world stopped spinning as I stood slowly setting my arms in place so I wouldn't have to break them later after I had healed

There was talking and yelling Bella and Jasper fighting I thought of running right then and there High tailing it away let the imprint kill me stop him from feeling the pain he would at killing me with his own hands. I realized that they had stopped, all of them. The pack and the vampires, just frozen in place. And then he looked at me as if he cared still. But then they all turned frightened and Bella she looked like a deer in headlights. Not her usual high emotion.

It bothered me that he could read my mind yet I could not read his. Now when I felt insecure, he wouldn't even offer me a sign that they didn't all plan to kill me. A light wind breathed on my neck

_My son it appears as though you need my assistance _

Edward took a slow step forward and then it hit me They weren't slow I was fast.

_Good jake here a gift_

I felt fuzzy and I doubled over to stop the pain of loosing that presence

"Jacob!" Jasper yelled, tackling Edward to the ground. What was happening to me?

Bella walked away from the vampires I could feel her body making vibrations on the ground with each step.

Her heartbeats louder and louder.

Her blood smelled like deer, she looked like a deer. My deer, my dinner.

I sprinted my body had reached her before my mind had time to imagine the action

"Jacob" Edward pushed jasper away and tried to fight over to me but he was so slow

"She's my meal now vampire wolves only share with their pack " my body felt light as if I could run without feeling fatigue for two days

"Edward!" bella's sadistic cry gave my stomach a nice churn making my hand twist her weak wrist snapping it.

"let her go dog!" Edward threatened, the others fought over the situation as always. A joyful sight.

"Little fly I preferred you in bed" I hate how much he cares for her Lets see what this does I liked her throat watching him but I saw shock and jealousy and angst.

"You hurt my sister and now this I will kill you"

"No you wont itll hurt you too and I know we both would prefer a more pleasurable out come"

"Let her go" Alice appeared though actually itd taken her a while to come. She must be slow

"Alice are you here for her or because of her"

"Same thing " she spat fiercely.

"No she's making you do it and I wont let her she's dinner" I love it that Edward hasn't made a move and even though he could easily take her back considering I cant hurt her. But I guess he doesn't want to.

"We don't eat humans its what separates us from those leeches" Paul protested. For a second I felt bad but soon enough I was certain it did not change my emotions.

"I sick of this good bye" in a blink of an eye I was back in my room no sent left behind. Perhaps this was the gift de la luna. Bella's obese panting reminded me that I was not alone and had no time to speculate on life.

"Lets play Bella" I threw her to a chair strapping her down suddenly aroused by the power I had over her she struggled but she could not release herself soon I felt I would release thinking of all I could do and why not do it I had tie he would not find me. I ripped her shirt apart she looked scared for once her ugly smirk suppressed into a frown.

I leaned down nails against her face and then the sent of blood I looked at where my finger had been and smiled blood flowed beautifully fro her pale skin she smelled like him I couldn't suppress the need to lick her blood swallowing it slowly intensified the need to take her life slowly but surely

"Now I know why Edward wants you your blood calls to me as it would him too bad he wont be here to find anymore left in you"

I went for the neck the most likely choice considering it was the weakest spot and would give ne the most pleasure in drinking from

"He's going to smell my blood and come to kill you jake"

"No I closed all the windows and doors locking them tight so no one could come in or out

Jeans look so ugly on you lets get rid of them" ripping her jeans off I untied her slowly

She kicked me and went for the doors trying to get out

"No no no little one no running away" I jumped to her and slammed her against the wall nibbling on her neck and going down her skin was cooler than mine but slowly became warm.

She moaned never having been touched by me before she had no idea how good wolves were at having sex

And she never would for by the end of this I would eat her happily this was just foreplay like the vampires always did

I wrapped my arms around her waist grabbing her ass and rubbed against her thought I admit it was ore like bucking I wanted hi and almost said his name but bit y lip to hold it back Bella's hands pressed me loser to her she was enjoying this but not for long

I bit down hard breaking her skin she pushed e away and I slammed her back again

"Get off of me EDWARD HELP"

I punched her face down how dare she all my Edward for help bitch if it wasn't for you.

"You may have blocked my sent but alice is my puppet and on her way here"

"And what about jasper he's had more than enough time to explain everything"

"How did you know about him?" she attempted to kick me but failed allowing me to grab her leg and throw her across the room.

"I don't know something in his eyes said he didn't like you"

"Killing me will hurt Edward and you cant take that"

Perhaps all I needed was a little inspiration and that was it she was on the bed and my shirt was off scratching her and allowing her blood to cover my skin I bit her breasts and savagely attacked her body selfishly satisfying myself all the while thinking of him his hands exploring my body cooling me as I heat him and kiss those deadly lips

My lips, my vampire

BANG bang bella whispered passing out underneath me her world going black.

BANG BANG BANG Jacob!

A/n; thanks Hannibal lector for this chapter he got me to get over the long tie it takes to type without working keys and got ne to finish this two chapters left and will be added in two weeks or so I know its long but it took e a month to do this one and I reading Hannibal too so I think two weeks for two chapters is good don't you BTW is the reason why Jacob has a sudden change I just decided to make cause of the moon goddess' gift to help her son, Jacob


	18. Chapter 18: Give me more

Jacob's body felt hotter than usual as he leaned against the wall, he looked at himself in the cracked mirror not remembering how it got like that or how he got to his room with Bella in the first place. Despite all this, Jacob concentrated more on the burning in his skin. He looked down and closed his eyes for what he thought were only a couple of seconds but when he opened his eyes the Banging had stopped and his hands were tied to his feet, Bella standing over him.

"Hello" she whispered.

"What did you do to me?" Jacob struggled to keep his eyes open, he searched for Edward with his thoughts holding on the faint scent.

"While you were having your fun I stuck some poison in you. Itll be a few seconds now." Bella untied him knowing the wolf couldn't move.

"Edward will know soon that you made all this happen. We had sex right where you're sitting, did he ever touch you?" Jacob groaned as Bella kicked him.

"Shut it mut, I sent him to get the others… by the time they get back you'll be dead and Edward will turn me." Bella sat Jacob up and undressed him.

"This way I can say you tried to rape me and I killed you." Bella smiled and ripped her shirt and skirt.

Lalalalalala la la la lets do a line break lol 

Edward sighed unable to hear what Bella and Jacob spoke about. He spent two hours pounding at the door and windows but nothing happened. Then again Jacob must had made sure that none of it would fall apart incase he needed the room to get rid of stress.

_With out warning, he plunged it into his mouth and began sucking on it. _

_Jacob grabbed the sheet, moaning as Edward moved up and down…. When he couldn't take it anymore, Edward licked Jacob's hot neck and nibbled lightly stopping only to feel the blood being rapidly pushed through the main artery…"Edward, do you love me?"_

"Edward cant go in there he'll let his emotions get in the way and Bella will control him I know what she was feeling she was happy at Jacob's pain Carlisle believe me" Jasper had been repeatedly stating this for the longest time Edward had almost memorized it.

"Bella is the victim here!" Alice protested

"Before you were the one supporting Jacob. And when we found you Bella's scent was all over you!" Paul argued.

"Enough! We need to find a way in there! Now we cant touch it cause its silver and its too hard for us to bend.. wuts your reason?" Sam glared up at Edward.

He could feel it without looking. _…"Edward, do you love me?"_ Edward looked at the door there was something wrong and it pissed him off that he couldn't solve it. He needed to chose. Bella or Jacob. Did he trust the imprint and his love for Jacob or Bella's word.

"Jacob would have made sure to seal the roof as well so there is no way in and Edward couldn't get the metal to bend its not normal metal" Rosaline stated.

_If you cant go over go under._ A Female voice echoed in Edward's head but he had never heard her before. Edward stood, Jacob's bed was right over the kitchen.

He stood and ran to the the Kitchen the others followed behind him wondering what he was doing. He pulled aside a chair and stood on it getting ready to hit the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Emmet asked confused.

"Im getting Jacob the fuck away from Bella and im not going to stand here and wait for something to happen." Edward punched the ceiling, creating a crack. Bella looked down feeling the floor shake. Jacob smiled and looked at her, "here he comes. If you're going to kill me do it now before the ground falls below your feet."

Edward hit again, slowly gaining his ability to hear Jacob's thoughts he smiled and kept hitting.

"Hes here for me ill just tell him I poisoned you to save myself." Bella smiled.

_I doesn't matter if he's here for her. You wont show your weakness to her. _

Edward paused, He was getting closer but Jacob's voice grew faint. He pounded harder, screaming at the others to help him but no one did.

_He's already dead_. Jasper thought.

The wolves shared thoughts along the same lines, pulling at Edward's chest to stop.

"Help me!" he repeated, this time Emmet and Sam joined in. The wall came down along with Jacob's bed and Bella.

"Edward!" Bella looked at the vampire before him holding out her arms. But he saw only the hole in the wall which lead him to Jacob.

"Jacob." Edward jumped up looking in the dark for the body of his wolf. "Jacob!" Edward's ears failed him, he couldn't hear a heartbeat in the room.

Alice looked up at the dark hole wanting nothing more than to hear that the wolf was ok. Bella's eyes went red with anger as she realized Edward had chose the wolf over her.

"He's dead. Im sorry he tried to rape me. I just grabbed whatever I could." Bella turned to the others but saw nothing but anger.

"You killed him! You lying little!" Alice charged at her only to be stopped by Jasper, "You made me like this and then you killed him! If Edward doesn't kill you I sware I will!"

Edward jumped down, in his hands was Jacob, limp and without a heartbeat. _I was too late.. _

"My son" Jacob's dad rolled up to him, but Edward wouldn't.. couldn't let anyone else hold him.

Bella stood slowly and walked toward the door. She would lure Edward out and kill him just like she had killed Jacob.

Edward put his wolf down on the floor, resting his head on his knees. Jasper tried to comfort Edward but stopped seeing his brothers eyes glowing.

Sam looked around realizing Bella was gone, "She's gone!"

"Let her go." Edward looked up at them, "I'll kill her later." He stood carrying Jacob.

"where are you taking my son?" asked . Edward realized he never cared much to remember his name. And now was certainly not the time to ask.

"He'll be safer with me." Edward began to walk towards the door.

"Ed, he's dead." Jasper looked at his brother.

"That's what you think." Edward walked out angrily.

ALRIGHT THIS IS A LINE BREAK PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT STILL!

Jacob woke up, his body ached more than ever. He looked up at the ceiling, realizing he was on a bed. He turned his head to the side and saw the window. Angry he sat up, loosing his balance. He fell back on to the bed.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, regaining his balance. Edward walked out into the moonlight.

"Alice came to. You didn't have to lock yourself in there." Edward kept his arms crossed looking down at the shirtless wolf.

"Do you think she would have if I hadn't done that. And whose to say I'd still be alive if I hadn't" Jacob stood up, looking Edward straight in the eye. Edward turned away holding his nose.

"I thought you said my smell didn't bother you." Jacob looked at the vampire slightly hurt. Edward turned to him hearing his insecurities take hold in his head.

"I can smell her all over you." Edward snapped his attention Jacob's thoughts seeing an image of Bella and him kissing.

Jacob looked at Edward, remembering the vampire could hear his thoughts. He thought of phasing instead.

"You touched her? Where?" Edward moved closer to the wolf. Jacob moved away but Edward simply showed up infront of him. Backing up into the wall, Jacob regain his composure.

"What do you care?" he spat. He filled his head with his memories of Bella and Edward kissing.

"That was before! Where did she touch you?" Edward pinned Jacob against the wall. Jacob suppressed the smile that he was itching to come out.

"Where did she touch me or where did I touch her?" Jacob looked into Edward's eyes as the vampire released him and back away. He wondered if the vampire had been hurt by his reluctance to answer the question.

Edward leaned against the wall across from Jacob with his arms crossed, "Go take a shower."

"Answer the question and I'll answer yours." Jacob took a step towards him but Edward just looked away.

"I don't want to know where. It's bad enough knowing you did." Edward walked to the window. Jacob looked down, he wanted to kiss Edward but was afraid to let him smell bella. Instead he went to the shower and removed his clothing.

I'm sorry. He got into the shower and began washing his body.

Edward looked back at the bathroom door, smelling Jacob's sent grow. He walked to the door, and opened it quietly. He locked it behind him and watched as the water ran down Jacob's body, thank to himself for not getting shower curtains.

Jacob stopped and looked at the door, only to find Edward gazing at him. He gulped remembering.

"_You little prick!" he pushed Edward towards the shower. Edward fell, turning the shower on as he held onto the wall. _

"_Jacob. I warned you to stay away." Edward tried to reason with him. _

"_You got her pregnant!" Jacob cried, his voice going quite as he said it. Edward's head snapped up to him. He stood soaked by the shower_

Edward took a step towards Jacob.

_Edward." Jacob pulled the vampire closer to him. Edward ran his hands down Jacob's back as they kissed, his fingers digging into the wolf's flesh. Jacob's hand went to the back of his head as they began to grope at each other's clothing. Edward made his way down to Jacob's neck, nibbling at the skin enjoying the beat of his heart under his lips. _

Jacob straightened up as Edward came closer, their bodies only inches away. Jacob checked him out, then grabbed him and kissed him. He began removing Edward's shirt, breathing through his nose so his lips wouldn't need to part Edwards. Edward removed his pants and stepped into the shower pushing Jacob back against the shower wall.

Edward grabbed Jacob's hair roughly, pulling it back so he would nip at the wolf's neck. He enjoyed the feel of heat against his tongue. Jacob smiled, his heat beat increasing slowly as Edward's hand slid down to his thigh. He dug his fingers into Edward's back, rubbing himself against the vampire. Edward brushed his fangs against Jacob's neck and moved his hands against Jacob's ass and grabbed it, rubbing against Jacob enjoy how the wolf's breath hitched.

"Edward," Jacob moaned, he did not like being 'bottom' but he missed the Vampire's touch. Edward forced himself to pull away, knowing if he continued he would take Jacob, then and there and could possibly hurt him in the process.

"Bed." Edward said, his lips looming over Jacob's.

"I want you now," Jacob whispered before capturing Edward's lips again. Edward lifted him, and before Jacob knew, he was being dropped onto the bed. Smirking he pulled Edward down.

"New bed?" Jacob asked between kisses. Edward grabbed his hardened member with is hand.

"Just for you," Edward smiled rubbing his hand against Jacob. Jacob closed his eyes savoring ice cold touch against his dick.

"God Edward," Jacob kissed him, biting Edward's lower lip softly. "I need you in me."

Edward kissed him then turned him around. Grabbing the wolf's hips, Edward thrusted into Jacob.

"ah! Nuh!" Jacob moaned feeling the ice cold member inside made him even harder. Edward began moving in and out of Jacob.

"You're so tight." Edward whisered, leaning over Jacob reaching for his member. Jacob smiled and leaned into Edward's every touch. Edward grabbed a hold of Jacob's cock and began jerking his hand up and down.

"Edward!" Jacob bit his lip. "I going to-"

Edward thrusted deep into Jacob, hitting just the right spot. Jacob yelled Edward's name as he came hard on the bed. Edward came moments later, filling Jacob's ass with his cum. He landed on top of a panting Jacob. He pulled himself out and rolled over next to Jacob. Jacob turned to him, blushing.

Edward looked down at smirked. "Guess we're not finished yet." He grabbed Jacob and began kissing him again.

A/N: Sorry for the wait and thank you all for continuing to read this! I'm so bad for not updating sooner but school is a bitch and just one more Chapter left and yes its Bella's death! Or is it?


End file.
